Pokémon, Two Worlds In Danger
by Crusherboy93
Summary: A Kid from the Real World gets sucked into the World of Pokémon and joins Ash and friends on a Journey that could save both worlds, (Includes Swords and shield pokemon and the playable female character)
1. Pokémon, The Quest begins

_"__**Pokémon talk**__"_

"Normal speech"

_'thoughts/Telepathy'_

"**Pokémon** **moves**"

(**A.N.: This will be taking place after Ash gets home from Kalos. ****A.N. Update: I don't know how it happened but I accidentally clicked the document above this one, this is the actual Chapter.**)In a small suburban house, a young boy, about 10 or 11 years old, wearing Jeans, a Blue T-shirt, and white Tennis shoes, is watching Pokémon on his laptop when his mother walked in and said, "John, you need to stop watching Pokémon and get to your homework." John looked at his mother and said, "One more episode mom… Please…" and John's mother rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, one more Episode, then homework." John nodded his head and his mother walked off. John looked back at the screen and whispered, "I wish I could live in the World of Pokémon." Soon, John saw an Arceus appear on his screen and it had a textbox saying, "John Bertrand, the Pokémon world needs your help."

Before John could even react, his screen turned purple and swirled around as it sucked John into the Laptop and closing the Lid. As John fell aimlessly, he was stopped and was able to stand up straight and saw banners of Pokémon lining the walls of the giant room he was in. Soon Arceus appeared before John and Arceus said, "_John Bertrand, both of our worlds are in a Dire situation. There is a threat to both worlds that must be defeated if they are to survive. Your love for Pokémon has shown me that you are the right human for this quest, do you have any questions before I place you in the town from which you will be starting from_?" John smiled the biggest smile he could make and said, "Oh great and Mighty Arceus, I have no questions, other then will I be able to return home?" and Arceus said, "_When the threat to both worlds has been vanquished, rest assured you will be sent home if you please, and may return whenever you like_." John smiled again and said to Arceus, "I'm ready Arceus." and with a wave of his leg, Arceus opened a doorway and told John, "_Once you walk through that doorway, the quest you will undergo will be dangerous and full of peril. If you choose not to take the mission, I will send you home_." John looked at Arceus and said, "I'll take the mission Arceus." Arceus nodded his head and John walked through the doorway to enter the world of Pokémon.

When John stepped through the Doorway, he saw Pidgey fly away and Rattata run across the field. John smiled even bigger when he saw that and he said in that moment, "I'm in the Pokémon World, SWEET!" just then, John saw a yellow mouse run up to him and John immediately knew what Pokémon it was and he said, "Pikachu." John knelt and held his hand out to let Pikachu sniff it. Suddenly, a wild seviper appeared and was about to bite Pikachu, but John grabbed Seviper and threw it back into the Bushes. John then asked the Pikachu if he was alright when the Seviper came back and John grabbed pikachu and held him close to keep the Seviper from getting at him and when the Seviper was about to bite, it was hit by a **Solar Beam **attack. When John saw where the Solar Beam came from, he saw a Pokémon that he knew as Bulbasaur and a kid about John's age, black hair, Z's on his cheeks, A red hat, and blue and white clothes. Pikachu then hopped out of John's Hands and into the Boy's arms as he said, "Pikachu, you okay buddy?" and Pikachu nodded his head. The boy looked at John and said, "Thank you for protecting Pikachu from seviper, my name is…" but the boy was cut off by John shouted, "ASH KETCHUM!" The boy was surprised when John shouted his name and said, "You already know my name?" and John said, "Yes, I've watched you in every Pokémon League. In the Indigo Plateau Conference, you placed in the Top 16. In the Silver Conference and the Ever Grande Conference you placed in the Top 8. You placed in the top four in the Lily of the Valley Conference. In the Vertress Conference, you placed in the Top 8, when in my opinion you should have gone further. In the Lumiose Conference, you were Runner-Up for Champion. I've been following your Journey and I always wanted to meet you in person." Ash chuckled and said as he extended his hand, "Then your wish is granted, nice to meet you…"

John was confused until he realized that he neglected to tell Ash his name and after he shook the trainer's hand, John said, "My name's John, John Bertrand." Ash smiled and said, "Well John Bertrand, I do thank you again for saving my Pikachu, but why didn't you use a Pokémon?" and John told Ash, "Because I don't have any yet." Ash smiled again and said, "Well, let's get you one, follow us to Professor Oak." John nodded his head and followed Ash as he thought, "_I can't believe that I'm going to speak to the Professor Oak, so COOL_!" Just then, John heard a voice in his head say, "_John, before you react, this is Arceus, I am contacting you through your mind. Once you get your Partner Pokémon, head to a boulder to the left of the front door of Professor Oak's ranch_." John mentally nodded his head and followed Ash to Professor Oak's Ranch.

After following Ash out of the Forest, John saw a lot of Pokémon and a building with a windmill on it and John whisphered, "Professor Oak's lab." Ash then said, "Come on John, can't to introduce you to the Professor." and John said, "Can't wait to meet him." Ash nodded his head and said, "By the way, what Region are you from?" John was speechless, he didn't know what to say when he heard Arceus say, "_Tell Ash that you are from the Truven Region, a region far away but is closest to Alola_." John mentally nodded his head and said, "I'm from the Truven Region, a region far away from here but it's close to the Alola Region." Ash nodded his head and said, "I heard of that Region, Sounds pretty cool. Come on, Professor Oak should be in his lab right now." John nodded his head and followed Ash to Professor Oak's lab.

After walking through the field, Ash opened the door to Professor Oak's Lab and let John in. Ash then said, "Professor Oak, you here?" that was when ASh and John heard a Voice say, "Ash, is that you my boy, I'm upstairs, come on up." Ash motioned John to follow him and when they got upstairs, they saw an elder man in a red shirt, tan pants, and a white lab coat, standing next to a younger man in his early twenties with black hair, wearing a Green shirt and red shorts and a headband. When the two looked at Ash and John, the Elder man said, "It's been a while Ash, and who is your friend?"

"This is John Bertrand, I met him when he rescued Pikachu from a wild Seviper." said Ash ketchum. The elder man walked up to John, who had a look of awe on his face as the elder man said, "Nice to meet you, John, my name is Professor Oak." John then saw professor Oak extend his hand, and he quickly grabbed it and shook his hand. The other man said, "My name is Tracey, pleasure to meet you." Ash then said to Professor Oak, "John here needs a starter Pokémon, figured you would give him one." and Professor Oak said, "A wise decision Ash, unfortunately, I don't have the normal Kanto Starters, but I do have a Totodile, Torchic, and turtwig from Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. I believe John will like to choose one of them?" John quickly nodded his head and said, "Yes, can I see them?" Professor Oak then led John and Ash to the three Pokéballs and Tracey said, "The left one had totodile, the middle is Turtwig, and the right one is Torchic." John already knew the one he wanted, and it was the one he first chose for Pokémon Peal. John immediately picked up the middle Pokéball and said, "I choose Turtwig." Professor Oak smiled and said, "Wonderful, call him out, take a look at him." John nodded his head and said those words he wanted to say for ages, "Turtiwg, I CHOOSE YOU!" and soon, the tiny leaf Pokémon appeared. John walked up to turtwig and said, "Hey there little guys, my name is John, want to be my Partner?" and the turtwig immediately ran off. Professor Oak then said, "Of course, I was told that one would always run off, I'll let you choose from the other two." But john shook his head and said, "I chose Turtwig and turtwig is who I want, I'll go find him." John then ran off to find turtwig.

Back outside, John looked for Turtwig and he saw Turtwig run into the Forest and followed him in. When he caught up to the tiny Leaf Pokémon, it was attacked by Beedrill and that Seviper John fought off before. John saw that it was scared and he ran to protect it. Like Pikachu, right before Seviper struck Turtwig, John tackled it and threw Seviper into the Beedrill. John then scooped up Turtwig and ran off. As he ran, John spoke to turtwig and John said, "Don't worry Turtwig, I'm not going to let them hurt you." soon, John got hit in the back by a **Poison Sting **attack and when he fell to his knees. John asked Turtwig if he got hit by the **Poison Sting **and turtwig shook his head. John looked back to see the Seviper again and the Beedrill.

"Turtwig, get out of here buddy,I'll hold them off." John said to Turtwig as he placed the tiny leaf Pokémon down. But turtwig was hesitant to flee, seeing that a human was willing to give his life to protect a Pokémon that he just met. So Turtwig ran in front of John and said, "Turtwig." John smiled, seeing that turtwig wanted to fight and he said, "turtwig, use **Tackle **on seviper." and turtwig charged Seviper and scored a direct hit , sending Seviper sliding backwards. Soon Turtwig heard something fall behind him, when he looked, John was on the ground and he ran to John's side to protect him as the Beedrill flew closer and Seviper recovered from the tackle. Turtwig wasn't going to let them get closer.

Just then, turtwig heard someone say, "Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!" soon, a bolt of lighting appeared and struck the Seviper and Beedrill. Soon, Ash, Pikachu, Professor Oak, and Tracey ran and Pikachu said, "pika, Pikachu?" and turtwig nodded his head and Professor Oak checked on John and he said, "He's been poisoned, we need to get him back to my lap to give him an antidote." Ash nodded his and said, "Get John back to the Lab, we'll be right behind you." Professor Oak nodded his head and picked up turtwig as Tracey carried John back to the lab as Ash and Pikachu fought off the Seviper and Beedrill.

When John opened his eyes, he saw that he was back in professor Oak's Lab. When he sat up, John saw Turtwig on the floor by the couch John was on. When John sat up, he tapped Turtwig and when the Tiny Leaf Pokémon woke up and saw John awake, Turtwig hopped onto John's lap and said, "Turtwig turtwig?" and John chuckled before he said, "I'm fine Turtwig, I'm glad to see you're okay." Just then, Professor Oak and Ash walked in and Ash said, "John, good to see you're up." John nodded his head and said, "How long was I out?" and Professor Oak said, "A few hours, you were hit by a Poison Sting attack, whether it was from the seviper or from the Beedrill I do not know." Then Ash said, "Yeah, when we got to you and Turtwig, you were on the round and Turtwig was defending you." John looked at the Tiny leaf Pokémon and saw him smile. Then Professor Oak said, "When we got you and Turtwig back here we administered the Antidote and laid you down on the couch. Turtwig didn't even leave your side at all." John looked at Turtwig, smiled and said, "So Turtwig, want to join me on my Journey?" and Turtwig said, "Turtwig!" John smiled and said, "Welcome to the team buddy." Professor Oak smiled at the sight of John and Turtwig before he got a serious look on his and said, "where are you really from John?" John immediately sat up, darted his eyes in the direction of Ash and Professor Oak and said, "The Truven Region, like I said." Professor Oak then crossed his arms and said, "Really, because after we got you on the couch, I placed a call to the Truven Region and there is no bertrand Family living there, so do you care to tell us the truth."

John knew he was busted and didn't know what to do, that was when he heard Arceus say in his head, "_The time has come quicker than I anticipated, take professor Oak, Ash Ketchum, and Tracey Sketchit outside with you_." John mentally nodded his head, stood up and said, "You're right Professor, I do need to tell you the truth, and if you can come outside with me, I'll explain it all to you." Professor Oak and Ash followed John with turtwig and Pikachu right behind them. Outside, Tracey saw John, Professor Oak and Ash walking out and Pikachu and Turtwig in pursuit. When Tracey got up to them, before anyone could say a word, a bright light appeared and forced everyone to cover their eyes. When the light faded and everyone uncovered their eyes, they saw Arceus before them. Arceus then said, "Greetings Humans." Ash, Professor Oak, and tracey were speechless until Ash said, "Arceus, what are you doing here?" and Arceus said, "The Reason John asked you out here is because I wished to explain why I called him to our world." Everyone was confused until Tracey said, "I get it now, John is from a different Universe." John and Arceus nodded their heads and John said, "In my world, Pokémon are just in a Video Game and TV show. I was watching a video of your battle when I said that I wished I could be in the world of Pokémon. That was when a digital Arceus appeared saying that the Pokémon world needed my help. Next thing I knew, I was sucked into a portal."

Arceus and John went on to explain what happened and that left Professor Oak, Tracey and Ash all speechless, Pikachu and Turtwig too. John then said, "Yeah, I figured that is what you guys would do when we told you the truth, I just hoped it was later." Ash then walked up to John and said, "Well, that explains why you didn't have any Pokémon when we first met and how you knew all about the Leagues I participated in.." John nodded his head and Arceus said, "Ash Ketchum, I have foreseen you traveling with John to aid him in his quest to save our worlds, will you accompany him on his quest?" Ash nodded his head and said, "Of course Arceus." John smiled and said, "I get to travel with the Ash Ketchum, this is every Pokémon fan's dream" Ash chuckled as Professor Oak said, "John, will you also be partaking in the Pokémon league yourself, Kanto's next one is this year." John thought about it and smiled before he nodded his head and said, "Absolutely." Then Arceus said, "I also think that you participating in the League will be good for you." John looked at Turtwig and said, "How about it turtwig, ready to take on the Pokémon league with me pal?" Turtwig nodded his head and Professor Oak said, "Now for a Poem, For those who travel to the west, Turtwig is the very Best. For those who rise with the sunrise, a turtwig will always be by your side." (**A.N.: Not the best poem I could create for turtwig. But hey, a Poem is a Poem.**) John's eyes glistened as he said, "Not only am I going to be traveling with the Ash Ketchum, but I also heard a Poem from the one and only Professor Oak, So cool." Arceus then said, "I must now leave now, but know this John Bertrand, that I will always be watching over you and protecting you on your journey." Soon a bright light appeared again and caused everyone to cover their eyes again and when the Light faded, Arceus was gone.

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" said a voice behind Professor Oak and John. When everyone looked at where the voice came from, they saw a Girl about John's and Ash's Age, with Dark Blue hair and eyes, the girl wore a black V-neck tanktop with a white undershirt and a pink skirt. On her head, was a white beanie with a pink Poké Ball print on it. Her hair was held up by gold hair clips and she had black bracelet on her right wrist. On her feet were pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath. By the girl's side was a small blue Penguin like Pokémon. Ash and John both knew the girl, as did professor Oak and they said, "Dawn!" John ran over to Dawn and got within a few inches of her and said, "You're Dawn Berlitz, Pokémon coordinator and former traveling companion of Ash Ketchum, you are amazing." Dawn looked at Ash and asked, "Who is this kid and why is he so close to me?" John then backed up a few steps before he bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry if I intruded on your Personal space Dawn."

After another couple of minutes of John apologizing, Ash explained to Dawn what happened and she said, "Wow, there are multiple worlds out there." John then looked up from apologizing again and said, "yeah, Ash and I were going to go on a quest where I have to save both worlds, would you like to come along?" Dawn smiled and said, "To save our world and your world, you bet." John smiled and the three talked about what to do on their journey, for the road ahead of them was long, the three would face challenges and rivals. Will they succeed and save both worlds, or will both worlds be brought to an end, find out as the Journey begins.


	2. Pokémon, a full team already?

_"__**Pokémon talk**__"_

"Normal speech"

_'thoughts/Telepathy'_

"**Pokémon** **moves**"

After everyone had lunch, John introduced his turtwig to Dawn and she said, "Hi turtwig, my Name's Dawn, and this is my Partner Piplup." Piplup then waved to Turtwig who waved back and Dawn said, "So turtwig was the first Pokémon you chose when you played a Pokémon game?" and John nodded his head before he said, "Yeah, and my sister traded me her Infernape for a Pokémon I had caught already." Ash smiled and said, "Wow, so I guess that means you know how to battle." John nodded his head and said, "You bet, however, since Turtwig only knows Tackle and Withdrawal, I think it's safe to say that we have some training to do, am I right buddy?" and Turtwig nodded his head and said, "Turtwig." That was when John remembered the boulder Arceus told him about and he said to Ash and Dawn, "I just remembered something Arceus told me about." when Ash and Dawn asked what, John led them to a Boulder that was on the left hand side of Professor Oak's Ranch. Ash then said, "What are we doing here John?" and John replied as he scanned the Boulder, "Arceus told me in a telepathic message that I was to come to this Boulder after I got my starter Pokémon, I feel like there's something here that…" but John stopped as his hand passed over an area of the Boulder and it started to glow. Soon the boulder slide backwards and a stairway leading to a Doorway appeared, and it surprised Ash, Dawn, and John.

After walking down the Stairs and opening a Door, John, Ash, and Dawn saw a Pedestal with a Pendant on it. As John slowly walked towards the Pedestal, the Pendant began to rise into the air and John, Ash, and Dawn heard A voice say, "Human of the other World, the Pendant of communication senses your kindness and compassion for this world, and it has chosen you to be the bearer of it, it has powers beyond belief, you must always use this Pendant for good, never for personal Gain, use it well, use it wisely." Soon the Pendant floated over to John and placed itself around his neck. John then looked back at Ash and Dawn and Ash asked, "anything different?" and John said, "I don't know, but I do feel a lot of power emanating from the Pendant, how does it look you guys?" asking Pikachu, Piplup, and Turtwig.

"_**Looks Good**_." Said Pikachu. Then Piplup said, "_**It's okay, I guess**_." finally, turtwig said, "_**I think it looks great Master**_." John was speechless before he said, "Now I know why this Pendant is called the Pendant of Communication." When Ash asked John what he meant, John said, "I just heard Pikachu, Piplup, and turtwig speak in perfect English." that caught everyone off guard before John said, "I'm guessing you two heard them said their cries." John saw Ash and Dawn nod their heads, prompting John to say, "I think this Pendant only allows me to hear what Pokémon say but it's translated into English for me." John then saw a Map on an old table and when walked up to it and dusted it off, he saw the Kanto Region, the Johto Region, the Hoenn Region, the Sinnoh region, the Unova Region, the Kalos Region, and the Alola region. John then said, "Hey guys, look at this." when Ash and Dawn got to where John was, they saw the Map and Ash said, "The Core Regions, but what's with these X's all over them?" John saw the X's too and said, "I think these X's are for places like this, there's the X we're at right now." John pointed to an X that was right over the boulder they were under. Suddenly, the X turned into a Check mark, which caught the three readers off guard. John then said, "So I'm guessing that with everyone of these…. Vaults found, the X will turn into a Checkmark."

"Looks like there are vaults all over the seven Core Regions." said Pikachu after getting on Ash's Shoulder. Ash looked at John and asked what Pikachu said, to which John said, "He Just pointed out all of the Vaults being in all of the core Regions." Then Dawn said, "Yeah, does this mean we'll have to find them all?" and John said, "I don't think so, if we happen to find them nearby a destination of where we are heading then I think we should stop there." John then felt something appear in his pocket and when he pulled it out, it was a piece of Paper that read, "I forget to tell you this, but there will be Pokémon that will be guardians of certain Vaults. If you battle them and win, you will gain access to the Vaults they are protecting, yours truly, Arceus." John then said, "Okay, thank you arceus." John then rolled up the Map and said, "We should take this with us, just in case." Ash and Dawn nodded their heads in agreement and they all exited the Vault.

Outside, John asked what Pokémon would Ash bring with him and he said, "Pikachu, Infernape, Sceptile, one of My Tauros, Swellow, and Heracross, give Bulbasaur some time from having it's bulb being sucked by Heracross." Then Dawn said, "I'm bringing Piplup, Buneary, and my Mamoswine." Ash looked at Dawn and asked, "What about Pachirisu, Quilava, and togekiss?" and Dawn replied, "Quilava and Pachirisu are at my house in Sinnoh, and Togekiss is back with Princess Salvia to catch up since they parted ways when Togekiss wanted to be on my team." John smiled and said, "Okay, and since I only just got Turtwig, I have room for more Pokémon." Ash and Dawn smiled and Ash said, "It's almost Supper time, what do you two say that you guys come over to eat at my house."

"Do you think your mother will mind us just dropping in like this?" John asked Ash, and Ash replied, "I don't think she will mind you guys, come on let's go." Ash and Dawn nodded their heads and followed John back up to Professor Oak's Lab. when they arrived, Professor Oak and Tracey walked out and Professor Oak had in his hands a Red device in his hand and Tracy bringing 5 Pokéballs and Professor Oak said, "Here you go John, this Pokédex has all of the information you need on Pokémon from Kanto to Kalos. I've also made it to where you can have as many Pokémon as you need to help you save both our worlds from whatever is threatening them." Tracey then handed John the five Pokéballs and said, "Since Turtwig is your only Pokémon, here are five more Pokéballs to catch more." John took both the Pokédex and the Pokéballs and thanked both Professor Oak and Tracey. John then said, "Sure wish I had a change of clothes, these are all I have, I have no sleeping wear, or winter Gear." Then Ash said, "We can head to my place, I have clothes you can wear, we seem about the same clothes sizes." John smiled and said, "I get to meet Delia Ketchum, mother of Ash Ketchum, sweet." Ash and Dawn sweatdropped as John said that. John then said, "Sorry, I'm a big fan of Pokémon, watched Ash's Journey from Kanto to Kalos. I know all of the Pokémon Ash and anyone who travels with him caught, go on, try me." Ash and Dawn looked at Each other before looking back at John and Ash said, "Pokémon I caught in the Kanto Region."

"Is that even a Challenge, in Kanto you got Pikachu as your first Pokémon, then you caught a Caterpie which evolved into a Metapod, then into a Butterfree and after which, you released it to be with a Mate. The next Pokémon you caught was Pidgeotto, who evolved into Pidgeot and was the second Pokémon you released so she can protect a flock of Wild Pidgey, which by the way, you have still yet to fulfill the promise you made to her that you would return for her." Ash sweatdropped as John continued speaking and he said, "Then there's Bulbasaur, who you decided it was best if Bulbasaur stayed here to be an ambassador. Your fifth Pokémon is Charizard, who you caught as a Charmander and when it evolved into Charmeleon, he refused to listen to your commands, and it still refused to follow your orders when it evolved into Charizard. He only began following your orders after you battled Tad's poliwrath and you helped him get better and soon you two became a perfect team. You even took him to Johto. However, when you, Misty, and Brock got to the Charicific Valley, you tearfully decided to leave him there because he wanted to train. After doing that, he has come back to help you in battles and win Badges and Frontier Symbols. Squirtle was the fifth Pokémon you caught, and sixth Overall. Before he met you, he was the leader of a group of Squirtles that was causing trouble, then they helped you put out a fire and saved the forest. They then became a firefighting group and Squirtle joined your team, after which you take him to Jhoto and he reunites with them and after the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix, you thought it was best that Squirtle rejoined the squirtle Squad. Then after a few failed times against Brandon, Squirtle, Charizard, and Bulbasaur all rejoined you for the final Battle and helped you win it. Your seventh Pokémon overall was Krabby and then it evolved into a Kingler. You temporary had a Raticate when you traded it for your butterfree, after which you traded back with Raticate's original trainer, even so, that was your eighth Pokémon. Then you caught a Primeape as your ninth Pokémon. You used him in the P1 Grand Prix and won the whole thing, then when the P1 Grand Prix was over, Anthony offered to train Primeape to become a P1 champion. Your tenth Pokémon was a Muk, you caught him with the aid of Pikachu and a Magnemite, in my opinion, you should have caught the Magnemite. Your eleventh Pokémon was a Tauros, and you caught 30 of them, which brings up this question, May I have one because you have freaking thirty of them." Ash looked at Dawn before looking back at John and said, "I don't see why not, sure you can have one." John smiled before Dawn said, "Is that all of the Pokémon Ash caught in Kanto?"

"Technically yes, Ash, Lapras and Snorlax were caught in the Orange Islands and Haunter only traveled with Ash and he never caught him. Although, a ghost & Poison type Pokémon would have been effective against Pokémon that Liza and Tate use, not to mention Olympia. Plus with Haunter also being a Poison type, like I said earlier, he could have been useful in battling Grass type and Fairy type Gym Leaders like Ramos or Valerie." Ash gave John a Look that John took as, "Are you done?" and John said, "Okay, I'm sorry for thinking you should have caught Certain Pokémon, which of course I'm not saying that the Pokémon you did catch weren't good. With cases like Liza and Tate, ghost type Pokémon would be super effective against their Solrock and Lunatone."

After an hour of John Apologizing, John, Ash, and Dawn arrived at Ash's Home and saw Mr. Mime out front and Ash said, "Hey Mr. Mime." Mr. Mime looked at and saw Ash and was happy to see him and Dawn. When Ash, Dawn, and John got to the Gate, Mr. Mime saw John and said, "_**Who's the Stupid looking kid**_?" John then got angry and said, "Now I know why you are one of the most hated Pokémon in my world." Mr. Mime was shocked John knew what he said and said, "_**Um, I'm going to go get your mom Ash**_." Mr. Mime then ran into the house while Ash and Dawn looked at John as he said, "He called me stupid." After which, Ash's Mom came out and said, "Ash! And Dawn, so nice to see you." and Dawn said, "Good to see you too Mrs. Ketchum." Ash's Mom looked at John and asked Ash, "Son, who is that?" and Ash said, "Mom, can we talk about him inside, it's a long Story." Ash's mom nodded her head and led Ash, John, and Dawn back inside her house where Ash and John explained to her John's situation.

"Huh, so you're from another world, interesting." Said Ash's Mom. John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, Ash and Dawn were going to join me, but when I told them that I have no Winter clothes, Ash suggested that I could wear some of his old winter clothes, is that okay with you?" and Ash's Mother smiled and said, "Of course John, what is your last name by the way?" and John said, "Oh, it's Bertrand." Ash's mom then went silent and dropped the cup in her hand. She then said, "Oh, how silly of me, let me go get the broom and clean up my mess." Ash's mother then walked off to get the broom, causing John to say, "That was...strange." Ash and Dawn nodded their heads and Ash said, "Seems like she knows your last name?" John nodded his head in agreement and when Ash's mother came back and she said, "I'll take care of this, why don't you go show John what you have in the ways of winter clothes." Ash nodded his head and led John up the stairs to his room and gave him his Sinnoh coat and John thanked him and when John tried the Jacket on, he said, "It's a perfect fit, you were right Ash."

"I know, but did you see the way my mom acted as soon as you said your last name?" said Ash. John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, it's like she knew the name. Ash, is Ketchum your mom's maiden name?" and Ash said, "Yeah, that's what she told me it was." Then Dawn said, "Guys, can we focus on saving the world?" Ash and John nodded their heads and Ash said, "When do you want to leave John?" and John said, "Honestly, the sooner we get on the road, the better. However, since it looks like it's about to be sunset, why don't we spend the night and start out first thing in the morning." Ash and Dawn nodded their heads in agreement and went back downstairs to hear Ash's mother speaking to herself and she said, "If he's son of that terrible George, I'm going to kill him. Imagine, George Bertrand, going to another world and leaving his wife and son behind and start a new family." Ash, John, and Dawn, were all speechless until Ash said, "Mom, everything okay?" Ash's mom then stopped Muttering to herself, turned to face them and she said, "everything's fine sweetie, will your friends be staying for dinner?" and John said, pretending not to have heard what Ash's mom just said, "I know I am, I'm starving." Ash's mom smiled, hoping that they didn't hear what she said. She then said, "And what about you Dawn?" to which Dawn replied, "I'll be traveling with John and Ash, so I guess I can stay for dinner." Ash's mom smiled and said, "Excellent, I'll get dinner started." Ash's mom then walked into the Kitchen to get dinner prepared.

Meanwhile, on a Secluded Island, a Man in a Black suit was being dragged by two people towards a chair and one person said, "He's tough sir, he still hasn't broken." The person in the Chair motioned to his guards to leave them and when he and the man in the black suit were alone, the man in the chair said, "You still holding onto hope for your rescue Giovanni. Face it, you'll never be rescued." The Man in the black suit looked up at his "gracious host" and said, "Well Josh, you know as well as I do that the other world will never be yours to control." The man in the chair then stood up and walked over to giovanni and kicked him in the side before he said, "Just tell me the location of the vault that has the map to the Portal and we can end your life quick and Painless." Giovanni then spat in Josh's face and said, "As long as the Order stands, my fellow members will stop you and your Forces from conquering the Real World." Josh chuckled and said, "It's only a matter of time before the portal is found and the invasion begins."

Back at Ash's house, they just finished Dinner and got into their Pajamas, Dawn had her Pink Pajamas on, Ash had on a white and red sleeveless undershirt and blue shorts, while John wore a white T-shirt and Boxers on as he got a sleeping bad out and asked Turtwig if he wanted to sleep outside of his Pokéball or inside and Turtwig said, "_**I want to sleep outside of my Pokéball, next to you John**_." John smiled and got in the sleeping bag and saw Turtwig lay down next to his head. John then heard Ash cough to get his attention and Ash said, "So John, since we're Half-Brothers, do you think we should confront my mom?" but John shook his head and said, "No, if anything it's our father who we should confront and demand an explanation, but only when the time is right." Ash nodded his head and said, "Night John." and John said, "Night Ash."

Later, at around Midnight, Ash was fast asleep, as were Pikachu and turtwig, but John was still looking at the map they found in that one Vault and saw that an X was right near Vermillion City, John then said in his head, "_So it looks like we would be facing a Pokémon at that Vault, I sure hope Turtwig can beat that Pokémon, whatever it is, but with Ash and Dawn helping me out, whatever threatens both worlds doesn't stand a chance_." John then heard a tapping outside the window and saw a Pidgey there. John then snuck down the stairs and saw Dawn sleeping on the couch. Outside, the Pidgey landed on John's arm and said, "_**Greetings Chosen one of the other World, I saw you walking by earlier in the day and I was hoping to join your team**_." John smiled and pulled out a Pokéball. John then said, "Then I welcome you to my team Pidgey, and I hope we win a lot of battles." Pidgey nodded her head and tapped the button on the Pokéball and got sucked inside the Pokéball and after three shakes and a ding, John caught Pidgey. John then went back inside and got into the sleeping bag and went to sleep.

The next morning, john showed Ash and Dawn his newly caught Pokémon and said, "Caught it last night when I was looking at the Map, and the Map showed a Vault near Vermillion city, I think we should check it out." Ash, and Dawn nodded their heads and they were about to head out when Ash's mother said, "Be careful you three." and she waved them off as Ash, Dawn, and John waved back at her and Ash said, "We will mom, We'll call when we get to Vermillion City." John then looked at Ash and Dawn and said, "So Ash, I think since we're passing by Professor Oak's Lab, Mind if I got the Tauros you said I could get." and Ash said, "Sure, let's go." Dawn agreed and she followed John and Ash back up the stairs to Professor Oak's Lab.

When they got there, they saw Professor Oak outside in the field and Ash shouted his name. When Professor Oak looked at Ash, John, and Dawn walking up to him. Professor Oak said, "Why hello again Ash, what brings you three back to my lab?" and Ash said, "I was wondering if I could give John one of my Tauros." and Professor Oak said, "Why how marvelous. What a Wonderful Idea, I'm sure one Tauros would be happy to Join John's team." Just then, they heard a noise and saw one Tauros running towards them. Everyone got out of the way, But John jumped up, landed on Tauros's Back, grabbed Tauros's horns and slid him to a complete stop. When John got off, Tauros said, "_**I heard you wanted a tauros on your team and was wondering if I could join it**_." John smiled, looked back at Professor Oak, Ash, and Dawn and said, "This Tauros wants to join my team." Professor Oak smiled and said, "Well, in that case, let me get 22's Pokéball." Ash was confused until he heard Professor Oak say, "I said 22 because I numbered all of your Tauros, all thirty of them, and that Tauros happened to be Tauros Number 22." Ash smiled and said, "Okay, he's all yours John." John smiled, looked at Tauros and said, "Welcome to my team Tauros." Tauros was happy and when Professor Oak came back out, he had a Pokéball with the number 22 written on it and gave it to John and he said, "Here's his Pokéball John." John smiled and took the Pokéball from Professor Oak's Hand and had Tauros go inside it. John then put Tauros's Pokéball on his belt and walked over to Ash and Dawn with professor Oak and he said, "Next stop is Vermillion City." Ash and Daw nodded their heads and began their Journey to Vermillion City.

After leaving Professor Oak's Laboratory, John, Ash, and Dawn along with their Pokémon were traveling along Route 1 when they came across an Injured Shiny Eevee in the Middle of the Route and John motioned Dawn and Ash to stay back as he slowly approached the Eevee and he saw that the Eevee was scared and John said, "Calm Down Eevee, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you out." but Eevee was hesitant and said, "_**The last human who said that did hurt me, I'm not taking that Chance**_." But John replied when he said, "I'm not like that last human. Please… Let me help you." Eevee was hesitant, before she finally accepted John's help. John saw that Eevee was Limping and made sure that the Hurt Paw was outside and slowly raised the hurt Eevee and stood up slowly. John then looked at Ash and Dawn and said, "We need to get back to Professor Oak's Lab, he's possibly the closest right now with the equipment to treat Eevee." Ash and Dawn nodded their heads and followed John back to Professor Oak's Lab.

After getting back to Professor Oak's lab, Eevee was treated and Professor Oak told John, "Eevee is going to be fine, it was a good thing you found here when you did." John then said, "Can I see her?" and Professor Oak nodded his head and led John, Ash, and Dawn to where Eevee was sleeping. When they saw Eevee, she was fast asleep on a table and Professor Oak said, "Her Paw was sprained so we wrapped it, you did good with keeping her Paw on the outside as you held her John." John nodded his head and said, "It's the best thing I could have thought of." Professor Oak smiled and said, "Arceus made the right choice when he chose you for the Mission you are on." John smiled again, but looked at Eevee and said, "But what I'm still trying to figure out is why Eevee was all the way over on Route one, Eevees are usually along route 17." Professor Oak nodded his head, looked at Eevee and said, "She must have been abandoned." John looked at Eevee and said, "That would make sense, as I moved towards her, I told her that I was going to help her and not hurt her, she told me that the last person to say did hurt her."

"I think it would be best if Eevee traveled with you John." Professor Oak said to John. John nodded his head and said, "I'll take her with me, maybe we can meet the trainer she had before and kick his or her Ass." Professor Oak smiled and soon they heard a small yawn and they saw that Eevee was awake. John walked up to Eevee as she asked, "_**Where am I**_?" and John told her, "You're in Professor Oak's lab, I brought you here to get healed." Eevee looked at her Paw and her stomach area and saw that they had bandages on them. Before anyone else could say a word, there was an explosion outside and Professor Oak said, "What in the world?" Then John said, "I bet I know who it is." and he lead Ash, Pikachu, Turtwig, Dawn, Piplup, Tracey, and Professor Oak outside to see a Hot Air Balloon in the shape of a Meowth's head with a Big Red letter R on it. In the Basket were two people and a Meowth. Ash clenched his fist and said, "Not you guys again." The woman with Magenta hair said, "Face it Twerp, it's us again." The man with Purple hair looked down and said, "How's the new Twerp?" and John said, "The name's John Bertrand, James, and I will not let you and Team Rocket take any of these Pokémon, you ready Turtwig?" and Turtwig nodded his head in agreement. Ash and Dawn looked at Each other before they nodded their heads and Ash said, "Pikachu, let's go." while Dawn said, "Piplup, let's help Ash and John." Pikachu and Piplup nodded their heads and jumped into battle. Just then, Ash's Bulbasaur and the rest of Ash's Pokémon arrived. Ash then said, "Charizard, use **Wing Attack **to attack the balloon. Noctowl, you use **Air Slash **on the Balloon as well, Swellow use **Aerial Ace**! Staraptor, you use **Aerial Ace **as well!" Unfezant, use **Air Cutter**! Talonflame use **Steel wing **and Noivern, use **Dragon Claw **on the Balloon." All of Ash's Pokémon obeyed and used the Move they were commanded to use and destroyed the balloon, sending the Basket to the ground. James , the Meowth, and the woman hopped out of the Basket and James said, "Jessie my Dear partner, shall we call out our Pokémon." the Woman with Magenta hair nodded her head and said, "I agree James, let's call out our Pokémon." James and Jessie then sent out two Pokémon, a Yamask and a Gourgeist. John knew where those Pokémon came from and realized that since Meowth was technically a wild Pokémon, he could be caught.

John then asked Ash if he could borrow his Bulbasaur for a moment and whispered something into Bulbasaur's eye, which caused a look of surprise to form on the Seed Pokémon and John said, "Trust me Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur reluctantly nodded his head and walked off. Ash looked at John and asked, "What did you ask Bulbasaur?" and John told Ash, "You'll see Ash, now have Pikachu use **Thunderbolt **just a few inches in front of team Rocket, then have your flying types flap their wings to create a dust cloud to blind them." Ash was confused but John said, "Trust me, please." Ash nodded his head, looked at Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt a few feet in front of Team Rocket." Pikachu was confused with what Ash was asking him to do, but he listened to his trainer and shot a thunderbolt a few feet from Team Rocket. Ash then said, "Charizard, Gliscor, Staraptor, Swellow, Noivern, Talonflame, Unfezant, Noctowl, flap your wings and create a Dust cloud." The Pokémon Ash said were confused but like Pikachu, obeyed Ash's commands and created the dust cloud, which blinded Team Rocket. John then shouted, "NOW BULBASAUR!" and two vines appeared from behind some bushes and wrapped themselves around Meowth and covered his mouth as he was dragged into the Bushes. John then told Ash to have them stop and Have Pikachu fire a **Thunderbolt **Directly at them this time. Ash nodded his head and said, "Alright guys stop, and Pikachu, you use **Thunderbolt**, direct hit this time." All of Ash's Pokémon obeyed and the flyers stopped making the Dust cloud before Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at Team Rocket, creating an explosion and sent them flying. As all of the Pokémon cheered, Ash asked John, "Now will you tell me what you needed Bulbasaur for?"

"Better yet, I'll show you, COME ON OVER BULBASAUR!" said John. Soon Bulbasaur appeared and had a certain Scratch Cat Pokémon in his vines and Bulbasaur said, "_**I sure would like to know why you wanted to get this guy**_." and everyone heard Meowth shout as he said, "Let me go this Instant, you have no right to capture me, let me go NOW!" When Ash saw Meowth, he looked at John and said, "Why did you have my Bulbasaur take Meowth?" and John said, "Because I wanted to challenge Meowth to a Battle with my Turtwig. If I win, Meowth joins my team by letting me catch him, however if I lose, Meowth is free to go." Meowth looked at John and said, "So you're telling me that if I lose to you I have to join your team but if I win I'm free to go?' John nodded his head and said, "Of course,you were never caught before and Iris tried to capture you, twice, and once by Cliff. This way it's legit, do you dare risk it?" Meowth looked at John, smiled, and said, "You're on!" Bulbasaur released Meowth and as John was about to ask Turtwig, Ash said, "Why not use the Pokémon I gave you?" but John said, "No Ash, I need to train my Turtwig." Meowth smiled again and said, "Me against a newbie Pokémon, this will be a cake walk, I'm home free." John smiled and said, "Turtwig, **Tackle**!" and turtwig tackled Meowth and meowth slide backward. Meowth then charged Turtwig and Ash said, "Look out, Meowth's using **Fury Swipes**!" John then told Turtwig to Dodge the **Fury swipes **and use **Withdrawal**, Turtwig obeyed and used the Move John told him to use and his Defense rose. John then said, "**Tackle **again!" and Turtwig obeyed, but Meowth dodged it, Soon the little tree on top of turtwig's head began to Glow and then Multiple Leaves came out and struck Meowth. Ash then said, "Turtwig just learned **Razor Leaf**!" John was happy and said, "Way to go Turtwig! Now use **Razor Leaf **again!" Turtwig obeyed and used Razor Leaf again, dealing more Damage to Meowth. Meowth's Paw then glowed a Dark Purple color and he charged as he said, "Have a taste of my **Shadow Claw**!" but John said, "Dodge it!" and Turtwig successfully Dodged, but Meowth then used his tail to hit turtwig so he could land a **Fury Swipes **attack. John then said, "Turtwig, bite Meowth's Tail!" and turtwig bit Meowth's tail and swung him around.

Soon, turtwig let Meowth Go and he flew into a Tree and Meowth was knocked out. John then took a Pokéball and threw it at Meowth and he went inside the Pokéball. After three shakes and a ding, John successfully caught Meowth. John walked over and picked up Meowth's Pokéball and called him back out. When Meowth appeared, he asked, "What happened?" and John walked over to him, knelt, and said to Meowth, "You lost the battle and I caught you." Meowth's Mouth hung open and he fell to his knees and he said, "I can't believe I lost to a new twerp. I can't believe I got caught!" John smiled and said, "Hey, look on the bright side Meowth, not only did you help me and turtwig out by battling us to help him learn **Razor Leaf**, but you also won't be blasting off now." Meowth looked at John and said, "Listen Here New Twerp, just because you caught me doesn't mean I'll let you give me orders in battle, I'll fight by your side, but my moves are mine to choose, you got that." John smiled again and said, "Sure Meowth, you got it buddy." Meowth and everyone was speechless at the way John was talking to Meowth. John's turtwig then walked up to Meowth and said, "_**Thanks for helping me learn Razor Leaf Meowth.**_"

"Save the Thanks Turtwig, we're not friends." replied Meowth. John then said, "Meowth, you're going to be spending a lot of time with us so you might want to get used to us being nice to you Meowth. You're the fourth Official Pokémon that I caught." Meowth crossed his arms and said, "Fine, But I ain't staying in no stinking Pokéball." John chuckled once more and said, "Fine, Turtwig doesn't like being in his Pokéball anyway too." John then stood up, looked at Professor Oak and said, "Shall we check on Eevee?" and Professor Oak nodded his head and he led John, Ash, Dawn, and their Pokémon into the Lab to check on Eevee.

When they entered the Lab, they all saw Eevee sitting and she asked, "_**What was that noise**_?" and Meowth said, "That Eevee just asked…." but he was cut off when John said, "She asked what the noise was." John then looked at Eevee and said, "Don't worry Eevee, the situation has been resolved." Meowth looked at John and said, "HEY, WHY DID YOU GO AND CUT ME OFF LIKE THAT?!" causing John to look at Meowth and said, "Because I knew what she said Meowth. I have a Pendant that allows me to understand what Pokémon say." Meowth was speechless until he said, "Oh, okay." John then looked at back at Eevee and said, "Tell you what Little Eevee, you come with us and we can get you back to your family." Eevee smiled and said, "_**Would you please, I want to be back with my family**_." John smiled and said, "Okay, we won't catch you, but if you do want to be caught, all you have to do is ask." Eevee smiled and allowed John to pick her up and put her on his shoulder. Then Turtwig said, "_**Gosh John, you really care about Pokémon, I can see why you would have given your life to protect me**_." John smiled and said, "Yeah, I love Pokémon and they should be treated as friends never as tools." Ash smiled and said, "I take it I was one of your all time favorites in your world?" and John said, "Yeah, you and anyone you were traveling with, you guys are what inspired me to try to become the best I could ever be." Ash smiled again and said, "Good, anyway, we better get going to Vermillion City." John nodded his head and he, Ash, Dawn, and their Pokémon began their journey again to Vermillion City as Meowth, Turtwig, Pikachu, and Piplup walked on the ground and Eevee was enjoying the ride on John's shoulder, she couldn't wait to get back to her family.


	3. Pokémon, the truth is revealed

_"__**Pokémon talk**__"_

"Normal speech"

_'thoughts/Telepathy'_

"**Pokémon** **moves**"

"_Story titles/Series titles/episode titles_"

* * *

As John, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, Eevee Turtwig, and Meowth walked through Route 1 towards Vermillion City, John kept trying Meowth to be nice, but Meowth refused to be nice. Then Eevee said, "_**Come on Meowth, this human is a good person, why can't you see that?**_" and Meowth came back with, "Whatever." that made Eevee sad until John said, "He's just a little Salty after losing the bet we made." that made Eeevee smile a little bit. Then Ash said, "So you only need two more Pokémon to complete your team right?" John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, because Turtwig was my first, Pidgey was my second, the Tauros you gave me was my third, and Meowth here is my fourth." Meowth said nothing as they continued walking when a Caterpie crawled in front of them. John smiled and said, "A CATERPIE!" and Caterpie saw the group and ran off, that made John sad. Ash then said, "Relax John, Route one has a ton of Caterpie, so you just have to be patient." John smiled and nodded his head when a **sting shot **stuck his face and after getting the **string shot **off, John, Ash, and Dawn saw a Caterpie, but it's color was different. John then realized why it was a different Color and said, "A Shiny Caterpie, awesome." then Caterpie said, "_**Human of the other world, word has spread fast of your arrival. I would like to battle you to join your team.**_" John smiled and told Ash and Dawn, "Seems to me like this guy wants to join my team." John looked at Turtwig, who nodded his head, and hopped forward into an attack Stance. The Caterpie then fired another **Sting shot **at turtwig, who John said, "Dodge it and use **Razor Leaf**!"

Turtwig obeyed and jumped up and used the move John told him to use and struck the Caterpie several times, but it looked like it did very little damage. That was when John said, "Of course, Caterpie is a bug type, Grass type moves are weak to it. In that case, Turtwig, use **Tackle**!" and Turtwig charged Caterpire, who shot another **string shot**, But Turtwig was successful in dodging it and struck Caterpie, causing it to slide Backwards. John then said, "Keep using Tackle Turtwig!" Turtwig obeyed his trainer and continued to use **Tackle**, scoring multiple direct hits on Capterpie. John saw that Caterpie was weak, he could catch it, but before he could, another Pokéball came out of nowhere and struck the Shiny Pokémon and after three shakes and a Ding, whoever threw that Pokéball caught the Caterpie. John was heartbroken, he wanted to catch that Caterpie and demanded to know who threw that Pokéball. He got his answer when a boy his age walked out of the treeline and said, "Thanks for weakening it for me." John recognized the boy, as did Ash. John then said, "Damian, that Caterpie was mine to catch, I battled it!" then Damian said, "But I caught it, Catchers Keepers loser." Damian then ran off as he laughed, leaving John, Ash, Dawn, Turtwig, Eevee, Piplup, Pikachu, and Meowth in complete shock. John then fell to his knees and tears began to form in his eyes. John then said, "All I wanted was a shiny Pokémon on my team, I always wanted to catch a shiny. I had my chance, but that punk took it from me." Everyone felt bad for John. But Meowth said, "That no good Pokémon stealing kid, I'll show HIM!" and he charged after Damian. Ash looked at Dawn and said, "Follow him, I'll try to cheer John up." Dawn nodded her head and with Piplup in her arms, ran after Meowth.

After finally catching up to Damian, Meowth shouted, "HEY YOU JERK!" Damian looked around and said, "Who said that?" and Meowth said, "Right here." When Damian looked at Meowth, he said, "You're that Meowth that was with that kid that I stole his catch from." and Meowth said, "You got that right bub, what gave you the right to catch the Pokémon that someone else was trying to catch, HUH?!" Damian was originally shocked to hear Meowth talk, but got his composure and said, "A Talking Meowth, that would be a great addition to my team, I can assume that loser kid caught you already right?" Meowth readied his claws and scratched Damian's face up with **Fury swipes **and said, "I may have been caught a few hours, but that Caterpie was John's to catch and his alone, give it back!" and Damian said, "Never, I caught that Capterpie, and there is nothing you can do about it." but suddenly, caterpie came out of its Pokéball and jumped over to Meowth and shot string shot at the Pokéball that was used to catch him, pulled it off Damian's belt and he said, "_**Meowth, **_**Fury Swipes** _**on my Pokéball, NOW**_!" Meowth knew what Caterpie was doing and used fury swipes on the Pokéball, destroying it. Damian then said, "Why you little!" but then Flames were shot at Damian and caused him to try and put the fire out. Meowth and Caterpie looked behind them and saw Dawn with Quilava and Piplup out. Dawn then said, "Meowth, Grab Caterpie and get behind me!" Meowth nodded his head and picked Caterpie up and ran behind Dawn. Damian then shouted, "Hey now, give me back that Caterpie, I was gonna sell it on the internet." Then Dawn said, "Why would we give it back to you so you can sell it on the internet? Selling Pokémon for money is illegal!" Then Damian said, "It's only Illegal if you get caught."

"Which you just were," said a voice behind Damian. When Damian looked behind him, a look of horror appeared on his face when he saw Officer Jenny behind him with her Growlithe. Dawn then said, "Officer Jenny, this Caterpie behind me was being fought by my friend and this guy stole it after it was too weak to resist, but this Caterpie doesn't want to be with him, he wants to be with my friend." Officer Jenny nodded her head and had her growlithe pin Damian to the ground as she took the Pokéballs off his belt and said, "We'll make sure these get to the right Owners, go take that caterpie back to your friend." Dawn nodded her head and picked both Meowth and Caterpie up and as she walked away, Meowth said, "I can walk by myself you know?" but Dawn said, "I know, but I figured you could use the lift since you ran to get Caterpie back." Caterpie looked at Meowth and said, "_**She's right Meowth, you came to my aid to rescue me, thank you.**_" Meowth smiled and said, "I only did that so John can have you on his team, he was upset that Damian caught you and not him." Caterpie smiled at Meowth honesty, as did Dawn, Piplup, and Quilava.

Back to John, Ash, Pikachu, Eevee and Turtwig, they looked at the direction Damian went in and saw Meowth, Dawn, Piplup, Quilava, and Caterpie on Dawn's shoulder before he shot a string shot to a branch above John and rode it over until he released it and landed on John's lap. Caterpie then said, "_**We meet again Human of the other world. This time, instead of a battle, I will let you catch me right here.**_" John was speechless, he looked at Meowth who said, "I got him back for you, didn't want you to feel bad for doing all that battling just to have the Pokémon taken from you by someone who was just going to sell it online." Dawn, Piplup, Dawn's Quilava, and Caterpie nodded their heads in agreement to what Meowth said. John smiled and thanked Meowth, he then took out a Pokéball and tapped it on Caterpie's head and after Caterpie went inside it, three shakes and a ding later, John caught the shiny Caterpie. John called caterpie back out along with Pidgey and Tauros. John then said, "Pidgey, Tauros, this is our newest team Member Caterpie." Tauros walked over to Caterpie and said, "_**Welcome Caterpie, I bet we can create some powerful move combinations.**_" then Pidgey flapped over and said, "_**That goes the same with me.**_" Caterpie smiled and said, "_**I look forward to working with you both as well**_." John smiled as he saw his Pokémon being friendly with each other. John then said, "well, let's get going, we still have a ways to go to Viridian City and the next Vault." Ash, Dawn, and their Pokémon nodded their heads and after recalling Quilava, Tauros, Pidgey, and Caterpie back into their respective Pokéballs, John, Ash, and Dawn continued on their journey towards Viridian City.

Along the way, John pulled the map out and said, "Looks like that the vault we will be stopping at is near the Pokémon Center, and it looks like there is some kind of Pokémon guarding it." Ash looked at the Map and said, "Looks like it's near the Ocean, I know that location, when I was in Viridian City one time, there was a cave with a dead end near the area of where I was at." John smiled and said, "Okay, since you were there before, you take lead on this one Ash." Ash nodded his head and they continued walking towards Viridian City. Along the way, John asked Ash, "So Ash, since you're in your Kalos Clothes, I can safely assume you came back from Kalos?" Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, that's right, I just got back and was heading to Pallet Town when Pikachu ran off and into you." John smiled and said, "Okay, now answer me this. What did you think when Serena kissed you before she went to Hoenn?" Ash Immediately stopped after John asked that question. Dawn looked at Ash and said, "You got kissed by a girl?" and John said, "Yeah, right on the lips. At least that's what fans think happened, it's not the first time." Then Dawn said, "I knew about two kisses before we met, but you got kissed by a girl after we met, how come you didn't tell me that?"

"Um well, you see…. It kind of caught me off guard when she did that and I didn't know how to take that at the time." said Ash. Then John said, "You got that right Ash." Then Dawn said, "Seems to me that someone is in love with Ash." John nodded his head and said, "We all know that, even Mr. Dense is just an act." Then Ash said, "Are you talking about _Pokémon High School Rebellion_ and _Star Wars Pokémon Rebels_?" John nodded his head and said, "That's exactly what I'm talking about and just in General, you guys have broken the Fourth wall so many times, I've lost track. For example Ash, in _Advanced Generations_ Episode 4, also called _You Never Can Taillow_, you, Brock, and May all fought Team Rocket for control of the larger portion of a split screen, meaning you were all aware of its existence, that took place after Team Rocket confessed to eating Brock's Sandwiches. In the Episode called _Doc Brock _of season 11 called _Pokémon Battle Dimensions_, you interrupted the Narrator saying that you forgot Gliscor. Then there was the time in Kalos. _Pokémon XY_, which is season 17, episode 01. You tell Team Rocket that you and Pikachu will always stand up to them, but Jessie told you that all you will end up with is reruns, implying that the show will end due to them succeeding in capturing Pikachu, which never happened."

"Are you done with the fourth wall breaking?" Dawn asked John, to which he said, "Please, I need to make up for lost time since Crusherboy93 has never been able to find a good spot for a fourth wall break, a good spot should be when Ash, May, Max, and I talk about it in _Power Rangers Poké Fury_, HINT, HINT, CRUSHERBOY93!" then Crusherboy93 appeared through a window in the scene and said, "I'm trying okay, I have a lot of things in my head right now." Crusherboy93 then closed the window and it disappeared. Ash then said, "anyway, let's get going, we're almost to Viridian City. Then Meowth said, "Seesh, you did more fourth wall breaking than any of us did in a single Episode." John smiled and said, "I'm a big fan of Pokémon." John, Ash, Dawn, Piplup, Pikachu, Turtwig, and Meowth then continued on their way to Viridian City when they fell in a Pit trap. John laughed as he said, "A Pit Trap, classic Team Rocket Procedure." Soon Jessie and James appeared and James said, "Listen here now you new Twerp, we're here to rescue Meowth, so don't try and stop us." then Meowth dropped the bombshell when he said, "Sorry you guys, but he actually caught me." James and Jessie were shocked, their long time friend and Team Rocket Member, caught in a Pokéball. They then saw John nod his head and said, "He's right, caught him last chapter after we sent you two blasting off. Now if you would kindly help us out of this pit trap, we can be on our way." But Jessie said, "Not until you release Meowth from your control. He is a Team Rocket member and is to remain with us." John smiled and said, "Alright, how about this, you both choose one Pokémon to battle me and I get to choose two Pokémon to fight for me, if I win, Meowth stays with me, if you two win, I'll release Meowth and he can rejoin you." Meowth looked at John and saw him look back at him and John said, "If I am to lose this, the time we hung out was actually fun."

"You mean that after you caught me after the bet we made, you're willing to let me go in another bet?" Meowth asked John, to which John said, "Yes, the bet we made was done fair and square, and I'm sorry for being a bother for so long." Meowth looked at John with tears in his eyes before he said, "John, you may be a new twerp, but you have treated me with respect, so in return, I want to battle them." Jessie and James had a look of surprise as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, Turtwig, Eevee looked at him with a look of shock before John said, "You want to battle with me against them?" Meowth nodded his head and said, "You bet. I was getting tired of Blasting off anyways, so whaddya say?" John smiled and said, "Very well, let's do IT!" Out of the Pit trap, Jessie and James sent out Seviper and Carnivine respectively while John had Meowth out and chose Tauros as his second. Meowth Spoke to Tauros and he said, "Alright Tauros, let's show them how we work." and Tauros said, "_**You Bet Meowth**_." Seviper then said, "_**Meowth, you are a Traitor. I'll make sssure you sssuffer**_." Then Meowth said, "You guys might wanna watch your speech. Do you guys know who caught me? If you don't let me tell ya, it's the Human from the other world." Seviper and Carnivine were speechless and shocked as Jessie and james looked at each other and said, "Human from the other world?" and John said, "Let's just say I'm not from around these parts, and by the looks on Seviper and Carnivine, I can tell they know about me." Meowth looked at John and said, "All wild Pokémon were told of the Legend of the Human from the other world. Legend says that the Human from the other world can befriend any Pokémon no matter what." Then Carnivine said, "_**Yeah, and all Pokémon have a choice of joining you or helping you out**_." Carnivine then looked at James and, "_**James, May I join his team?**_" James realized what Carnivine was asking him and he said, "You want to join his team?" John was shocked, Carnivine wanted to Join his team, but James looked at Carnivine and said, "Are you positive you want to join?" and carnivine nodded his head, causing James to say, "Alright, after this Battle you may join his team." Carnivine smiled before looking back at Meowth and Tauros and said, "_**Let's get this battle underway**_." Meowth, John, and Tauros nodded their heads and Ash said, "The Battle between John of the Other World and team Rocket will now BEGIN!"

John made the first moves and he said, "Meowth, use **Fury Swipes **on Carnivine, and Tauros you use **Take Down **on Seviper!" and Meowth and Tauros followed John's Orders and attacked as Jessie said, "Seviper, use **Poison Tail **on Meowth!" and James said, "Carnivine, I know you want to join his team, but use **Bullet Seed **on Meowth as well!" and both Pokémon used their attacks and as Meowth was about to get hit, Tauros shoved Meowth out of the way and took both moves head on. Meowth looked at Tauros as he slid backwards and he ran to check on him and he said, "Tauros, why did you do that?" and Tauros said, "_**It seemed like they wanted you out first, so I am defending my teammate. I know you didn't want to be a part of this team, but you could go far with him as your trainer**_." Meowth began to get a tear in his eye, Tauros was protecting him from the attacks, after all the times he, Jessie, and James Harassed Ash and his friends. Now that they were teammates, they all cared from him. Meowth then got angry, looked at Jessie, James, Seviper, and Carnivine and he said, "That crosses a line. With you guys going after me because I wanted to partake in the battle, causing Tauros to take both hits, I'm making sure you guys don't win this Battle, that is something I will do for my Friends!" Soon Meowth started to glow, which caught everyone off guard and John said, "Meowth's evolving!" Soon Meowth began to grow and he got on all fours and when he stopped Glowing, Meowth was now Persian. John took out his Pokédex and it said, "Persian, Kanto Form, the Classy Cat Pokémon. Getting this prideful Pokémon to warm up to you takes a lot of effort, and it will claw at you the moment it gets annoyed. This Persian knows **Power Gem**, **Hyper Beam**, **Fury Swipes**, and **Shadow Claw**." John smiled and said, "Alright, Persian, Let's show your old friends some of your new moves, USE **HYPER BEAM **ON SEVIPER!" Persian nodded his head and shot a powerful beam at Seviper and scored a Direct hit, sending Seviper into Jessie. After the Dust settled, Jessie got up to see Seviper knocked out. John then said, "Okay Persian, since you used Hyper beam, it will be a while before you can move, so Tauros, if you are still able to move, use **Take Down **on Carnivine!" Tauros nodded his head and charged at Carnivine while James said, "Carnivine, use **Vine Whip **to grab Tauros by the Horns." and Carnivine used Vine whip and wrapped them around Tauro's Horns. John smiled and said, "Tauros, Stop!" and Tauros Stopped, confusing Carnivine and Jessie. John then said, "Give Carnivine a Spin!" Tauros nodded his head and began to spin Carnivine around and as he spun, Persian looked at John and said, "I'm ready Now John." John nodded his head and said, "Tauros, Stop spinning Carnivine, and Persian, use **Shadow Claw **on Carnivine!" Both Pokémon obeyed and as soon as Tauros stopped spinning Carnivine, Persian used **Shadow Claw **on Carnivine and with Tauros spinning, he was unable to dodge the **Shadow Claw **and was hit back towards James and was also knocked out.

After every Pokémon that took part in the battle, James said goodbye to his Carnivine and both he and Jessie said goodbye to their former Team Member and Jessie asked John, "Can you use Meow… I mean Persian to send us off on a blast off, for old times sake?" John looked at Persian, who nodded his head and John heard Carnivine say, "_**May I also send them off**_?" John looked at James, who nodded his head, causing John to look at Carnivine and he said, "Does that answer your question?" and Carnivine nodded his head. Soon, Persian and Carnivine stood in front of Jessie and James and John said, "Carnivine, you use **Bullet seed**, and Persian, you use **Hyper Beam **to send off Jessie and James off!" and the two Pokémon used the Moves they were told to use and sent Jessie and James off and the two said, "We're Blasting off one last TIME!" soon they were no longer visible and John looked into the sky until that point. John then looked at his Pokémon and called out his Others. John then said, "We haven't even reached the first Gym yet, but look at where we are now. We have a New Team Member joining us, Meowth evolved into Persian during our Battle, and he learned new Moves as well. We have a full team now. But when I catch more Pokémon, I will be alternating my team, which means I won't be sticking with you guys all through my journey. But I promise you that you will all have a turn in any Pokémon Battle we partake in." All of John's Pokémon were Excited to hear that and cheered.

Ash and Dawn smiled as Pikachu, Piplup, Turtwig, and Eevee cheered as well. Ash then said to Dawn, "John sure does have a lot of Energy, reminds me of me." Dawn chuckled and said, "I bet, but you have to admit, John does care for his Pokémon, and I admire that." Ash looked at Dawn and said, "Dawn Berlitz, are you falling for John?" and Dawn Immediately blushed before she said, "No." causing Ash to chuckle and he said, "Relax, I'm not going to say a word to him." Dawn smiled and as she breathed a sigh of relief, Ash thought in his head, "_I won't tell him ...yet_." John then recalled all but Persian and Turtwig and said, "Alright, next Stop is the Viridian City Pokémon Center, then the Vault in Viridian City." Ash and Dawn nodded their heads as they continued walking towards Viridian City. Along the way, John looked at Persian and said, "Didn't realize how close you were to evolving Meow… I mean Persian, but it was only a matter of time though." Persian nodded his head and said, "Well, I was always trying to keep myself from evolving, but now that I'm traveling with you Boss, i wanted to evolve." Then Turtwig walked up to Persian and asid, "_**So I take it that you're finally respecting him**_?" and Persian smiled and said, "Well, he can't be all bad of a trainer, might as well give him respect." John smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear that Persian. Rest assured that I will give you my respect as well." Presian smiled. Then Ash said to Dawn, "Is it just me, or did Meowth/Persian become friendly with John too quickly?"

Dawn nodded her head and said, "You're not the only one, I noticed it too. It's something about John that makes people and Pokémon like him very quickly." Then John said, "You know if you guys are going to talk about me, do it a little quieter." Ash and Dawn realized John was listening in on what they were saying. Before Ash or Dawn could say a word, Persian said, "They do have a point though, as we traveled I quickly become friendly to you and we're not even in Viridian City yet." John told them that he had no idea why it happened and Pikachu said, "_**Do you think that it's part of the Legend about you John**_?" and John replied, "Maybe, I don't know, I don't even though the full Legend yet." The Meowth said, "None of us do actually, we just heard that there would be a boy that would come to our world and save both his world and this one."

After the conversation the three and their Pokémon had. John, Ash, and Dawn continued on their Journey to save both worlds. Meanwhile, in John's home world, John's father asked John's mother where John was and his mom said that he was in his room and when his father opened the Door and saw that he was gone and his laptop was closed. John's father then realized what he was looking at and he said, "Oh, no…" Back in the world of Pokémon, John, Ash, and Dawn finally arrived in Viridian City. John looked around at the City and said, "Viridian City, we're finally here." Ash nodded his head as Dawn said, "Let's head to the Pokémon Center to get our Pokémon checked out and Ash and I can call our respective moms." Ash and John nodded their heads and walked into Viridian City.

After walking for a few minutes, they reached the Pokémon Center and after giving their Pokémon to Nurse Joy, Ash and Dawn called their mothers and as Dawn talked to her mother, Ash and John talked to Delia. John asked Delia if he could ask her a question, and when she said yes, John asked, "Did my father, George Bertrand, marry you?" Delia was silent after John asked that question with a look of shock on her face before she said, "How did you find out?"

That question confirmed what Ash, John, and Dawn all thought, John's father, was Ash's father as well. John then answered Delia's question by saying, "We heard you say something about it before we got back downstairs for the Dinner we had at your house, about George Bertrand leaving his wife and son to have another family in another world." Delia sighed and said, "I thought I was saying it quiet enough to make sure no one could hear me." Then Ash said, "No, we heard you, so John and I are brothers." Delia nodded her head and said, "Yes, all because of George." John and Ash remained quiet until Ash said, "We… we got to go mom." Delia nodded her head and they ended the Call. Afterwards, Dawn walked up to them and said, "I told my mom where we're at and she is glad I'm traveling with someone she knows." but Ash and John didn't respond

"What's wrong you guys?" asked Dawn, to which John replied, "My father… is Ash's father as well." that shocked Dawn. Dawn then said, "How did he get to your homeworld from ours then?" That was when John said, "I don't know, but when I find out, I'm going to confront him about it and demand to know why he lied to my sisters, to my mother, but most importantly to me." Ash nodded his head and said, "And I'm going to ask why he left me and my mom." Dawn and John nodded their heads and John said, "It's almost night time, let's rent a room out here and go to the cave in the morning." Ash and Dawn nodded their heads and after getting all their Pokémon from Nurse Joy, rented out a room and got ready for sleep. Before going to bed, John looked outside and Turtwig saw that he was upset and walked up to John and asked, "_**Everything alright John**_?" causing John to look at Turtwig and he said, "I'm fine Turtwig, I'm just… thinking about what happened here to cause my dad to leave his first wife and son." Turtwig was confused until John told him what he and Ash found out.

"_**Wait, you and Ash are brothers by your father and he lied to you about his past**_?" asked Turtwig. John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, next time I see him I'm going to demand answers." Turtwig nodded his head and said, "_**I will stand by you John, as will everyone else with you**_." John smiled and rubbed Turtwigs head before the two went to sleep." As he slept, John saw himself in a white room like the one he was in before he started his journey. That was when Arceus appeared and said, "Greetings John." John looked at Arceus and said, "Arceus, why am i here now?" and Arceus told him, "Your father has discovered that you are here." John was speechless, his father knew that he was in the world of Pokémon, his father's homeworld.

John asked Arceus what he is to do and Arceus said, "Your father will try to force you to go home, face him in a Pokémon battle with a Pokémon that I will send to your aid, then that Pokémon will ask you to catch him." John nodded his head and asked Arceus, "What is the Pokémon that I will be catching?" Then Arceus made three Pokémon appear, a Kingler, a Gyarados, and a Tentacruel. Arceus then said, "Choose from these three powerful Pokémon and I will send him to aid you in your battle against your father. They will then ask to join your team after the battle is over." John looked at his options and said, "Gyarados." Arceus nodded his head and said, "There is a Powerful Gyarados that knows **Hydro Pump**, **Stone Edge**, **Iron Tail**, and **Thunderbolt**, I will tell him to aid you in the upcoming battle." John nodded his head and soon Arceus disappeared and John continued to sleep.

The Next morning, John had Ash and Dawn up early so they could get out of the Pokémon Center and to the cave as quickly as possible before John's and Ash's father showed up. At the Beach, Ash led John and Dawn where the cave he saw was and when they got there, the area was under water and John said, "I'm guessing that the cave is only accessible at a certain time, which means we have to wait for the tide to go down to access the cave." Ash Nodded his head, looked around and when he looked behind them, Ash tapped John's shoulder and said, "He's here." John looked behind him, Ash, and Dawn and saw his father standing there. He then said, "I was hoping that what Mrs. Ketchum wasn't true, but now I see that she was telling us the truth."

"You were never meant to be here Son, now come on, we're leaving." said John's father as he took a step forward. But John said, "No." that caused his father to stop and question what John just said and John said, "I said no. I'm not going back home. You lied to me, to mom, and to Valerie and Danielle." John's father was silent for a few moments before he said, "Your mother knew the truth." John was speechless before he said, "So all this time Mom knew? But what I also want to know…. IS WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE YOUR FIRST WIFE AND SON IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" John's father was confused before he looked at Ash and said, "Delia's your mother?" Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, Dad." John's father then got angry and said, "You're coming home with me now son, and that's an ORDER!"

"How about this, I challenge you to a one-v-one Pokémon Battle, if I win I get to stay here. If you win though, I'll go home." John's father clenched his fist before he took a Pokéball from his belt, expanded it and said, "I accept that arrangement. Charizard, teach him some Manners!" Soon an orange lizard with wings appeared and shot a flame into the air. John took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon and his Pokédex read, "Charizard, the Flame Pokémon and the final evolution of Charmander, a Fire and Flying type, Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures. This Charizard is a male and knows **Flamethrower**, **Seismic toss**, **Fire blast**, and **Steel Wing**." John's father then said, "Send out your Pokémon son."

Just then, something appeared in the water and crawled up onto the sand and it was a Gyarados. Dawn took her Pokédex out and scanned it and her Pokédex said, "Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon. A Water and Flying type. It has an extremely aggressive nature. The Hyper Beam it shoots from its mouth totally incinerates all targets. This Gyarados is a male and knows **Hydro Pump**, **Stone Edge**, **Iron Tail**, and **Thunderbolt**." Gyarados crawled up to John and said, "_**Human of the other world, I have been sent by Arceus to assist you in this battle**_." John smiled and said, "I know Gyarados." John then looked at his father and said, "I choose this Gyarados here who wishes to fight with me." John's father growled and said, "Whatever, Charizard, use **flamethrower**!" and Charizard flew up and shot a **Flamethrower **at Gyarados and John said, "Use **Hydro Pump **to counter the **Flamethrower**!" and Gyarados obeyed and shot Hydro Pump at Charizard's Flamethrower, put the flames out and struck Charizard. John's Father growled and said, "**SEISMIC TOSS**!" and John said, "**STONE EDGE**!" and Charizard dove down as Gyarados shot sharp stones at Charizard but as Charizard got closer, John Shouted, "**Hydro Pump **and **Thunderbolt**!" and gyarados obeyed and the two moves combined and struck Charizard and sent him flying back towards John's Father and a dust cloud formed as Charizard Landed behind John's Father. When the dust settled, Charizard was down for the count and Ash said, "Alright!" Dawn Cheered as John breathed a sigh of relief as he walked up to gyarados and said, "Thank you Gyarados, you ready?"

Gyarados nodded his head and after tapping Gyarados on the side with a Pokéball that he took out and after three shakes and a Ding, John said, "I JUST CAUGHT…. A GYARADOS!" and Turtwig cheered as well. John looked at his father who was recalling Charizard and he said, "You did well old friend, get some rest." John's father looked at John and said, "I guess you're thinking that sending out Charizard I accepted that deal…." John's father went silent in the middle of his sentence. John felt someone grab his arms and he saw that it was Dawn on one side and Ash on the other. John Father finished his sentence by saying, "I'll stick to the deal that put into play before we battled, you may stay and continue this journey you're on." John smiled and thanked his father. But before John's father could leave, John got his attention and said, "Since you and mom lied to us, me, Valerie and Danielle. You left your first wife and son. You have lost all trust I had for you, as of this moment, with Mrs. Ketchum's permission, I was allowed to change my last name to Ketchum. I disown you and mom. I never want to speak to you or her again." John's father was heartbroken and stayed silent as he walked away. Ash looked at John and said, "Welcome to the family Bro." John smiled and the two shared a brotherly embrace. After which, John looked at Dawn who wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I'm so glad you're staying here John." John chuckled a little before wrapping his arms around Dawn's waist and said, "Me too Dawn, me too." After they separated from the hug, Dawn gave John a peck on the cheek and that made John blush a Crimson red.

"Dawn, why do I have the uncanny sense that you love me?" said John, causing Dawn to blush and she said, "Maybe…." John smiled and kissed Dawn on the lips before he said, "I was hoping my feelings weren't wrong, because I love you too Dawn, and I was hoping that you could be my girlfriend." Dawn smiled and the two shared a long kiss as Ash had his arms crossed, knowing that those two would make the perfect couple. After the Kiss ended, the Water receded and the Cave was accessible now and as John, Dawn, and Ash entered the Cave, John's Pendant began to Glow as did his hand. John looked at Dawn and Ash before he took the Pendant off and placed it into the Hand that was glowing and slowly moved it around the tunnel they were in and walked forward. As they walked forward, the pendant and John's hand glowed brighter and brighter until they came to a section of the tunnel where John's Hand and the Pendant glowed very brightly. Putting the Pendant in his free hand, John took his hand that was glowing and placed it on the wall and moved it around until it got stuck and lines of glowing light just like his hand spewed out and formed a doorway. John's hand was then freed and all three were allowed entry.

Inside the Vault laid a single Pedestal with an ancient looking Pokéball on it. John looked at Dawn and Ash and as they stepped forward, John and Ash were stopped by something, but Dawn wasn't. John looked around and saw pictures on a nearby wall and examining them, looked at Dawn and said, "I think that Pokéball is for you Dawn." Dawn looked at the pictures and saw that the girl in the pictures looked a lot like her. She then looked at the Pokéball and as she got closer, another Pendant floated into the air and it said, "Dawn Berlitz of Twin leaf town, this Pendant of Communication and the Pokémon inside this ancient Pokéball are for you to help the Human from the other world on his quest to say both his world and ours, do you accept this burden." Dawn looked at John, who looked at her, smiled, and nodded his head. Dawn smiled and nodded her head back before turning to the Pendant and she said, "I accept this Burden, to save the worlds, and to help the man I love." Then The Pendant floated towards Dawn and placed itself around her neck. Dawn then put her hand on the Pokéball and picked it up. Dawn then led Ash and John out of the Vault and cave just in time too as everything was collapsing around them.

Outside, Dawn threw the Pokéball into the air and out came a giant Dinosaur looking Pokémon. John and Ash were shocked by the Pokémon and they both said, "It's Tyrantrum!" Dawn pulled out her Pokédex out and scanned Tyrantrum and her Pokédex said, "Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tyrunt. A Rock and Dragon type, The king of the ancient world, it can easily crunch a car with the devastating strength of its enormous jaws. This Tyrantrum is a male and Knows **Rock Slide**, **Dragon Tail**, **Bulldoze**, and **Brick Break**." Tyrantrum looked down at Dawn, John, and Ash, lowered his head and said, "_**Greetings Dawn Berlitz, I am Tyrantrum and I am at your service**_." Dawn smiled and welcomed Tyrantrum to her team before she said, "I guess that this Pendant of communication does it's job, Because I just heard Tyrantrum speak." John smiled and walked up to tyrantrum and said, "Greetings Tyrantrum I am…." and Tyrantrum interrupted John by saying, "**John Bertrand, the human from the Other world and boyfriend/Future Husband to my new master**." That caused John and Dawn to blush a crimson red as Ash laughed loudly, knowing that the future for them together was just waiting for them.


	4. Pokémon, journey to Pewter City

_"__**Pokémon talk**__"_

"Normal speech"

_'thoughts/Telepathy'_

"**Pokémon** **moves**"

"_Story titles/Series titles/episode titles_"

* * *

After recalling Tyrantrum back into his Pokéball, John, Ash, and Dawn decided to relax at the Beach before heading to the next Town and the next Vault. Dawn wore a yellow and orange bikini, Ash wore Blue Swim Trunks and John wore the Swim Trunks Ash had in Unova. As Ash trained his Pokémon. Dawn was relaxing in the shade, not noticing that John was sneaking up beside her. When John was close enough to catch Dawn off guard, John began tickling Dawn and she begged him to stop. When he did, he sat down next to Dawn and said, "I always wanted to know if you were ticklish or not, now I do." Dawn chuckled and laid her head on John's shoulder as he wrapped his left arm around her and said, "I'm really glad that we're together Dawn." Dawn nodded her head in agreement and said, "Is it just me, or out of most of the Stories Crusherboy93 had written, you and I are a couple, for example in _PokéMonster Hunters Chapter 02_ you asked me to be your girlfriend. In _Pokémon Highschool Rebellion_, you and I are Married and have a Son, which leads into _Star Wars Pokémon Rebels_." John smiled and said, "You just had to break the fourth wall in this story huh?"

Dawn chuckled as she laid her head down on John's shoulder again and said, "Yup." John rolled his eyes and kissed Dawn on her forehead as they watched Ash train his Pokémon. That was when they heard a Pokémon cry out. John sat up and looked around and saw a small Pokémon being chased by some Mightyena. John called out Persian and Tauros and said, "Persian, Tauros, stop those Mightyena" Persian and Tauros obeyed and Persian used **Dark Claw **while Tauros used **Take Down **to send the Mightyena packing. John then walked over to the Pokémon and said, "It's okay. You're safe, my name is John, what's your name?" and the Pokémon said, "_**My name is Wooloo, thank you for saving me**_." John smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, something tells me you're not from around Kanto." and Wooloo said, "_**You have a good eye, I'm from the Galar Region, my trainer brought me to Kanto so we can relax**_." Before John could say anything else, a girl, about their age appeared and said, "Wooloo!" That was when Wooloo turned and saw her trainer and ran into her arms. John stood up and said, "I take it you're Wooloo's Trainer?" and the girl nodded his head and said, "That I am, my name's Gloria ." (**A.N.: For those who haven't played sword or shield yet, Gloria is the name of the female playable character in Sword and Shield.**)

"My name is John, that's Ash Ketchum and this is my girlfriend, Dawn Berlitz." said John as Dawn walked up to him and Gloria. Wooloo got a shocked look on her face as she just recognized the name and she said, "**John, you mean the Human from the other world**?" John looked at Wooloo and said, "Yes Wooloo, I am in fact the Human from the other world." Gloria was confused until John explained to him what Wooloo was talking about, and Gloria was more confused than ever. Then Gloria said, "Wait, so let me get this straight, Just to make sure I'm following what you're saying. You're telling me that you are from another world where Pokémon don't exist. But your father is from here but managed to find a way out and into the world you were born in, and Arceus brought you here to save both worlds and if you were to fail both worlds are doomed to be devastated?" John, Dawn, and Ash; who joined in as John explained the situation to Gloria, nodded their heads and said, "Yeah." Gloria looked at the ground with confusion before she looked back up at John and said, "You've lost me."

After what seems like forever, John explained it all to her again, this time they were at the Pokémon Center because it got dark out and Gloria said, "Okay, I think I have it now, you're from another world that your dad went to and met your mother. Then Arceus brought you back here to save both your homeworld and this one so a big catastrophe doesn't happen?" John nodded his head and said, "Yes! thank you." Then Ash said, "So the Galar Region, what's it like?" and Gloria said, "Oh it's the most Beautiful Region you could ever lay your eyes on. Luscious, Green Grass. Beautiful Mountains, tough Gyms to beat." That last one made Ash's eyes sparkle, but John said, "Let's focus on saving the world first Ash, then we'll go to Galar if you want." Ash chuckled and said, "Okay, hey Gloria, mind if I scanned Wooloo?" Gloria told Ash to go ahead and after scanning Wooloo with his Pokédex, it said, "Wooloo, the Sheep Pokémon. A normal Type, Its curly fleece is such an effective cushion that this Pokémon could fall off a cliff and stand right back up at the bottom, unharmed. This Wooloo is a female and knows **Tackle**, **Growl**, **Thunder Wave**, and **Headbutt**." John looked at Gloria and said, "Most recent catch?" and Gloria said, "How did you know?"

"**Tackle**, **Growl**, and **Thunder Wave**. I've played a lot of Games revolving Pokémon. My guess is that Wooloo hatched from an Egg, right?" Wooloo looked at Gloria and said, "**This Human is very intelligent for a being that's been in our world for only a few days**." John looked at Wooloo and said, "I'm a big fan of Pokémon." Then Ash said, "That's obvious." John chuckled and said, " Well, it's almost nighttime, we need to get up early tomorrow if we're going to save the world." Ash smiled a devilish Smile and said, "Are you going to sleep with your girlfriend?" John shot his brother a Look and said, "Very funny." John then looked at Dawn and said, "So…" but he was cut off when dawn said, "Yes John, I would like to sleep with you, let's just not do any funny business just yet though." John chuckled and kissed Dawn on the Lips before he said, "Alright then, let's get to bed guys." Dawn and Ash nodded their heads and got up to go to bed.

Later that night, John was in the room he and Dawn shared when she came in wearing the Pajamas she wore in Sinnoh and she said, "You ready?" and John said, "Yeah, just wish I had my Laptop with me." John laid down in the bed as Dawn laid next to him and asked, "What do you mean?" and John told her, "I may or may not have written some Fanfiction stories on it about the two of us before getting sucked into the world of Pokémon." Dawn smiled and said, "By any chance, the pen name you write under, is it Crusherboy93?" John looked at his girlfriend and said, "And what, give people that my name that they can use to find my house? No way, it's actually MadDoctor1942." Dawn chuckled before she said, "Okay, I was just making sure." Dawn then snuggled up with her Boyfriend, kissed him on the lips and they fell asleep in each other's arms. As John dreamt, he looked around and realized that he was on Mount Silver. That was when a giant Bird flew over him and he recognized the bird and said, "Ho-oh…" Soon Ho-oh flew down to John and landed in front of him and took one of his feathers off and gave it to John before he said, "**This Feather must only be used in emergencies, is that understood Human of the Other World?**" John looked at the Feather before looking back at Ho-oh and said, "I understand Ho-oh." Ho-oh nodded his head and disappeared.

The next morning, John woke up and saw Dawn in his arms and he smiled at the sight. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw something glowing in his other hand. When he looked, he saw a Rainbow feather. John was shocked to have received the Feather in real life when he dreamt about it. That was when Dawn slowly moved and said, "Five more minutes please." John Chuckled and kissed Dawn on her head and said, "Sorry Sweetie, maybe later." Dawn chuckled and when she opened her eyes, she saw the Rainbow feather and was in aww. Dawn then looked at John and asked, "Where did you get that?"

"From Ho-oh himself in a dream… didn't think i would really get it." John replied. The two then got up and changed as John placed the Rainbow feather in his pocket and walked out as Ash and Gloria waited for them with Pikachu on Ash's Shoulder and Wooloo next to Gloria. John then pulled out the Map of the Vaults, looked at it and said, "Looks like our next stop is Pewter City." Ash then said, "That's where Brock is, we should pay him a visit." Then John said, "We have to go and see him, the Entrance to the Vault in Pewter City is near the Gym itself." Dawn, Gloria, and Ash looked at the Map and saw that the entrance to the vault was near the Pewter City Gym and it had a picture of a Steelix next to it. Ash then said, "You think Brock might know something about the Vault?"

John looked at Ash and said, "I don't think so, but his steelix might." John then put the map away and said, "Let's get going." and John was about to leave when he stopped, looked at Gloria and said, "I forgot to ask you this, but may we see the rest of your Pokémon?" Gloria smiled and said, "Sure, besides Wooloo, I have three more Pokémon with me." Gloria then led John, Dawn, and Ash all out and after grabbing three Pokéballs, threw them into the air and said, "Come on out Gang and say hi!" After words, three Pokémon appeared; a big Purple Bird Pokémon with its feathers looking like Armour, and Yellow-Orange Elephant like Pokémon, and a small white Bunny like Pokémon with red on his ears and Feet. Gloria then said, "Say hello to my team, the bird Pokémon is Corviknight." Ash took his Pokédex out, scanned Corviknight and his Pokédex said, "Corviknight, the Raven Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Rookidee. A flying/Steel type, This Pokémon reigns supreme in the skies of the Galar region. The black luster of its steel body could drive terror into the heart of any foe. This Corviknight is a male and knows **Steel Wing**, **Iron Head**, **Rock Smash**, and **Brave Bird**." Gloria then went to the Elephant like Pokémon and said, "This little girl is called Cufant."

Dawn was next to take her Pokédex. She scanned Cufant and her Pokédex said, "Cufant, the Copperderm Pokémon. A Steel type, It digs up the ground with its trunk. It's also very strong, being able to carry loads of over five tons without any problem at all. This Cufant is a female and knows **Iron Defense**, **Bulldoze**, **Dig**, and **Body Slam**." Finally came the white bunny and Gloria said, "This little guy was hatched from my first ever Pokémon that I got and I paired him up with a female Hawlucha I caught, his name is Scorbunny." Finally John scanned Scorbunny and his Pokédex said, "Scorbunny, the Rabbit Pokémon. A fire type. It has special pads on the backs of its feet, and one on its nose. Once it's raring to fight, these pads radiate tremendous heat. This Scorbunny is a male and knows **High Jump Kick**, **Flame Charge**, **Flamethrower**, and **Blaze Kick**."

"Wow, your scorbunny knows some powerful moves, why hasn't it evolved yet?" John asked Gloria, who answered, "Here's the thing, he doesn't want to evolve, so I gave him an everstone to help his wish." John then said, "I see, hello everyone, my name is John Bertrand." that caught all of Gloria's Pokémon off guard as Cufant said, "**You mean you are the human destined to save both our worlds?**" John nodded his head and said, "That's right Cufant." Then Corviknight said, "**It will be an honor to fight alongside you and your Pokémon sir.**" John smiled before he said, "Thank you Corviknight. I look forward to working alongside you as well." John then said, "Okay gang, next stop is Pewter City." but Ash asked John, "Wait John, what about the gym here?" John told him, "Right now Ash we have a mission, and that's saving the world. I'll compete and get this Gym's badge later." Then Gloria said, "Not to mention that she's not in right now. I heard she's on vacation." Then Dawn said, "And didn't you say that you wanted to take on the Pokémon league?"

"I did say that didn't I?" said John, who got a head nod from Ash and Dawn. John then said, "Okay then, let's get going to Pewter City." As he led Ash, Dawn, and Gloria out of Viridian City and along route 2 to Pewter City. Along the way, the four stopped for lunch when a Rattata slowly approached them. John saw him, and broke a piece of his sandwich off. John then offered it to Rattata and said, "Here you go little guy, you must be hungry." Rattata cautiously took the piece of food John offered it and happily ate it and cheered, making John, Ash, Dawn, and Gloria laugh and Eevee said, "**It's amazing how you're so kind to Pokémon John.**" Pikachu nodded his head and said, "**Yeah, He got Meowth… I mean Persian friendly with us. He's got the legendary Pokémon Arceus helping him out and watching out for him. I wonder what else is going to happen to him?**" Eevee said that she didn't know before she ate more Eevee Pokémon Food.

John saw the Rattata sit next to him and he got some normal Pokémon food and placed his hand in front of Rattata, who happily ate out of it. Dawn then said, "Seems to me that you made a friend." John smiled and asked Rattata, "So Rattata, wanna join me on my journey?" and Rattata said, "**I would, but I can't leave my mother, she got hit by a Poison Sting attack by a Beedrill**." John and Dawn gasped as John asked, "Where is your mother?" and Rattata said, "**This way**." John got up and told everyone, "I'll be right back guys." Dawn nodded her head and told the others what Rattata said as John, Turtwig, and Persian followed Rattata. They didn't have to follow for long as Rattata led them to a cave where a Raticate was laying on her side, with 4 other Rattata sitting around her. When they saw John, they got into a defensive stance but John said, "Relax little ones, I'm here to help your mother, I was told she got hit by a Poison Sting by a Beedrill. Looks like she was poisoned, luckily, I have an antidote with me." John walked over to the Raticate, knelt, and sprayed the Antidote on the area where the Poison Sting made contact. John then looked at Turtwig and Persian and said, "Persian, Turtwig, find me some Oran Berries, and bring them quickly."

Turtwig and Persian nodded their heads and ran off as John reached into his bag and pulled out an apple. John then placed it in front of the Raticate and said, "Here, you need to eat to regain your Energy." Raticate looked at John and saw that he was really trying to help her, so she took a small bite of the Apple. Soon, Turtwig and Persian came back with some Oran Berries, and John said, "Thanks guys. Persian, go back to the others and tell them I need a bowl, hurry." Persian nodded his head and ran off. Back with Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, and Gloria, Persian came back and said, "John needs a bowl!" Gloria jumped a little before she asked, "Did John's persian just talk?" Ash nodded his head and said, "Long story, but why does he need a bowl?" Dawn asked, "Is it for Rattata's mother?"

"Yeah, John had Turtwig and I gather some Oran Berries, I believe he's going to make something with them in the bowl." Dawn walked over to the clean dishes they just placed out and took one of the bowls and asked Persian, "Where is he?" and Persian said, "Follow me." and Persian led Dawn to the cave. Back in the cave, John got the Oran Berries washed after Gyarados used Hydro Pump to get some water in a hole that the Rattata and Turtwig dug for that exact purpose. Soon, Persian and Dawn arrived and Dawn handed John the Bowl. John kissed Dawn on the lips and said, "Thanks sweetie." Dawn chuckled as John placed the Oran Berries in the Bowl and began to smash them up as he added some Water to them, making a soup like mixture to help Raticate heal up. John then took a small spoonful and gave it to Raticate, who took it. About an hour later, Raticate was back to normal and she thanked John for helping her

"It was my pleasure to help a Pokémon in need. I always loved Pokémon from when I could first walk." Raticate then said, "**I see that my son has also taken an interest in you**." John looked down and saw the same Rattata that led him to his mom. John then said, "Yeah, I believe he smelled the food from our campsite and was drawn to it. I then fed him a bit of my sandwich and then some Pokémon food. After that, he told me that you were hit by a **Poison Sting **from a Beedrill and I came as soon as I could." Raticate smiled and asked her son, "Did you want to go with this trainer son?" and Rattata nodded his head and said, "**Yes mother, I didn't want to leave here without knowing you were taken care of by someone. So I asked for this human's help in healing you**." Raticate smiled and said, "**Then son, you may go with this trainer…**" She then looked at John and said, "**Take care of my son please**." John nodded his head, pulled out another Pokéball and said, "Ready Rattata?" Rattata nodded his head and John tapped the button on the Pokéball against Rattata's head and he went inside it. After three shakes and a Ding, John said, "ALRIGHT! I CAUGHT A RATTATA!" Turtwig jumped up as well as Persian too. John then called back out his Rattata and said, "Welcome to the team Rattata."

"**Thank you boss, happy to be a part of it**." said Rattata. Ash and Dawn smiled as Gloria's lower jaw hung loose before she said, "Is he always this capable of catching Pokémon?" and Ash told her, "Apparently so. He also has made Pokémon become friendly to him after catching them." Gloria was impressed as she, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, John, Turtwig, and Persain continued heading to Pewter City, with John's recently caught Rattata on his left shoulder and the Shiny Eevee on his right. Along the way, John said to Eevee, "Once we get past Pewter City, we'll be one step closer to Route 17 and finding your family." Eevee smiled and said, "**I can't wait to get home to my family**." John smiled as they continued walking down Route 2. Along the way, John and Dawn saw Ash and Gloria getting along well. John then said, "Hey Dawn…" and when Dawn acknowledged him, John said, "Do you think Ash and Gloria would be a cute couple?" Dawn then giggled before she said, "I guess great minds think alike, I was thinking the same thing." John smiled and kissed Dawn's head and held her close in his left arm as she laid her head on his shoulder without disturbing Rattata.

After what seemed like a while, they finally reached Pewter City. John looked around and said, "Wow, Pewter City, home of Brock Hartman, the Pewter City Gym Leader." Ash smiled and said, "Come on, let's get to the Pokémon Center and get us some rooms." John nodded his head and the four of them walked into Pewter City to check into the Pokémon Center for the night. After arriving at the Pokémon Center, they approached Nurse Joy and asked for some rooms and their Pokémon to get checked out and Nurse Joy said, "Sure, anything for Ash." Ash was confused before he said, "You know me?" and Nurse Joy told him, "You're friends with my husband aren't you?"

"You talking about me sweetie?" said a voice from behind Ash, Gloria, John, and Dawn. When the four of them looked, there stood a man with squinty Eyes, spiky hair, and a tan line. He wore a green vest over an orange shirt, Brown pants and white and blue Tennis shoes. Ash, Dawn, and John and shouted, "Brock!" the man smiled and said, "Ash, Dawn, good to see you, how are your friends?" Then Ash said, "The boy next to me is my now legally adopted Brother, John Ketchum, and the girl's Gloria from the Galar Region." Brock looked at John and said, "Pleasure to meet you John." John shook Brock's hand and said, "Likewise…" Brock then looked at Gloria and said, "Welcome to Pewter City, I'm Brock the Gym Leader." Gloria smiled and thanked Brock for the introduction. Brock then asked them, "What brings you all to Pewter City?"

John then went on to explain their mission and John's past. They sat down at a table as Brock's wife brought them all drinks and Brock said, "So let me see if I understand this correctly, you are from a world where Pokémon. Your dad is Ash's dad and he left this world to go into your world, met you mom, had you and two girls. After which, you wished you could be in this world, then Arceus pulled you into this world where you met Ash, Dawn, and Gloria. You are a chosen one to save both your homeworld and this one from a catastrophe and Ash and Dawn are accompanying you to help you in that goal?" John then said, "Not to mention that our dad came here and I told him I disowned the Bertrand name and changed my last name to Ketchum, and got with Dawn too."

Brock smiled as Ash playfully punched John's arm and Dawn kissed him on the cheek. Brock then said, "Are you taking on the league too?" John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, but I also want to finish the mission Arceus asked me to take. But since you asked me about the league, since I'm here…" Brock smiled at what John was saying and he said, "Tomorrow Morning, I accept your challenge." John smiled, looked at Persian and said, "You ready Persian?" Persian nodded his head and said, "You bet." Brock's jaw dropped when he heard Persian speak and he said, "Is that Team Rocket's Meowth?" Persian looked at Brock and said, "That's right tall twerp, I mean Brock. John caught me and I evolved when we was fighting Jessie and James." John then said, "I also have a Rattata, a Gyarados, James's Carnivine, one of Ash's Tauros, a shiny Caterpie, a Turtwig, and a Pidgey." Brock was speechless as Ash said, "Apparently, he can make friends with Wild Pokémon easily. In Carnivine and Tauros's case, they asked James and me if they could join John's team. Rattata, Caterpie, and Pidgey chose to join John's Team on their own. Turtwig was actually scared of John, but he earned Turtwig's respect when he saved him from some wild poison type Pokémon."

"And the Shiny Eevee?" asked Nurse Joy, looking at the shiny Evolution Pokémon on John's Lap as he said, "This little girl got taken from her home on route 17, I plan on returning her to her family there if she hasn't been caught yet." Brock smiled and said, "So she's still a wild Pokémon?" John nodded his head and said, "I told myself that Eevee would be a part of the team if she wanted to be, so don't catch her and force her to join it." Brock smiled again as his wife said, "You really must care about wild Pokémon's feelings John." John nodded his head as Dawn said, "One of the many qualities I find attractive." John shot Dawn a smirk before kissing her on the lips. Ash then said, "Enough about my brother, when did you two get married?"

Nurse joy answered that by saying, "It was after he got back from his journey in Sinnoh with you and Dawn. He asked me out on a date and I said yes, a year later, he proposed. I said yes, we've been together ever since." John chuckled before he said, "Damn Brock, didn't think you could NOT be a perv." Nurse Joy chuckled as Brock rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever John. Anyway, it's almost time for bed, I want to get up early for us to do our battle." John nodded his head and they all said good night to each other as Dawn joined John in his room. Nurse Joy looked at Ash and Gloria and said, "Unfortunately, I only have one room left." Ash shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's Okay, I can sleep outside." But Gloria said, "Nonsense Ash, you and I can share the bed. Dawn and John do it, so why can't we?" Ash blushed, and knowing that she wouldn't take no for an answer, he said, "S… s… Sure." Gloria chuckled as she dragged Ash into their room for the night. Brock chuckled as well before he said, "Tonight's going to be interesting."


	5. Pewter City Gym Battle and third Vault

_"__**Pokémon talk**__"_

"Normal speech"

_'thoughts/Telepathy'_

"**Pokémon** **moves**"

"_**Pokémon**_ _**moves said by Pokémon**_"

"_Story titles/Series titles/episode titles_"

* * *

The Next morning, John and Dawn were up first and were walking around Pewter City as the morning Dew made everything smell nice and fresh. Dawn had John's right arm trapped with her arms wrapped around it. It was a beautiful Morning. Dawn then asked John if he was ready for his Gym Battle with Brock, and he said, "Yeah, but I'm also ready to find that one Vault near the Gym and see what's inside that one." Dawn nodded her head and said, "I know sweetie, and I hope you don't take this quest too personally." John looked at Dawn, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "That's why I have you to bring me back to reality." Dawn chuckled as she laid her head on John's shoulder.

Arriving back at the Pokémon Center, John and Dawn saw that Ash and Gloria were up as well. Ash saw them walking in and said, "Enjoy the morning walk." John nodded his head and said, "As long as I'm with Dawn, I'll always enjoy the morning walks." Soon a voice from behind Dawn and John said, "Dee Dee!" They looked behind them and saw a boy with red hair, wearing a green long sleeve shirt under a green short sleeve shirt, Khaki cargo Pants and red shoes. Dawn, Ash, and John immediately recognized the boy as Dawn's childhood friend Kenny. Dawn then asked Kenny, "Kenny? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to ask you out on a date." replied Kenny. John got mad, but kept his cool and said, "she's taken." Kenny looked at John and said, "I don't know who you are, but I've known Dawn since we were kids, if either one of us should be her boyfriend, it should be me." That got Dawn mad so she said, "Listen here Kenny, John is my boyfriend, end of story." Kenny growled before he said, "Then how about a battle?!" Dawn was shocked, as was John, Ash, and Gloria. John took one step forward and said, "If you want a battle to decide who would be Dawn's boyfriend, then you are an idiot. Dawn isn't some prize in a tournament, she has the right to choose her boyfriend. I will not battle a kid who will not respect a woman's wishes."

Kenny Growled again before he said, "What's the matter, are you… too chicken to face me." John then erupted and shouted, "OH HELL NO YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A CHICKEN! YOU WANT A BATTLE FINE! BUT I WILL NOT BE BATTLING FOR DAWN, BUT TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!" Kenny smiled and said, "Fine, but if I win, Dawn dumps you and get's with me." John was steaming as he said, "I know I won't lose, but I won't make that damn bet." Kenny rolled his eyes as he and John walked to the Battlefield. Kenny then said, "It'll be a one-v-one Pokémon battle, Empoleon, LET'S GO!" After throwing the Pokéball, a Penguin like Pokémon came out and shouted, "Empoleon!" John pulled out his Pokédex andscanned Empoleon. His Pokédex said, "Empoleon, the Emperor Pokémon. A water and Steel type. It swims as fast as a jet boat. The edges of its wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting ice. This Empoleon is a Male and knows **Flash Cannon**, **Metal Claw**, **Drill Peck**, and **Hydro Cannon**." John smiled before he pulled out a Pokéball and said, "Carnivine, I CHOOSE YOU!" and Carnivine came out. Gloria took out her Pokédex and scanned Carnivine. Afterwards, her Pokédex said, "Carnivine, the Bug Catcher Pokémon. A Grass type, It binds itself to trees in marshes. It attracts prey with its sweet-smelling drool and gulps them down. This Carnivine is a male and knows **Bite**, **Bullet Seed**, **Bind**, and **Vine Whip**."

"We're at a slight disadvantage, but let's give it our all, for Dawn." said Kenny. Empoleon nodded his head as John was steamed and said, "Carnivine, Let's waste that oversized penguin!" Carnivine nodded his head before Ash said, "Battle begin!" John made the first move and he shouted, "Carnivine, Rapid fire **Bullet Seed** mixed with **Vine Whip **hitting the seeds to increase their speed!" Carnivine did that and as he fired the **Bullet Seed**, he used **Vine Whip **to send the **Bullet Seed** at Empoleon faster, not only doing more Damage, but making it harder for Empoleon to dodge. Kenny then said, "Empoleon, use **Flash Cannon **to destroy the **Bullet Seed**!" Empoleon obeyed and as he fired the Flash Cannon, it destroyed the **Bullet Seed** and made its way to Carnivine, but John shouted, "DODGE and use **Vine Whip **on Empoleon Directly!"

Carnivine successfully dodged and used **Vine Whip **on Empoleon, doing some damage, and it looks like Empoleon was about to go down. Kenny recalled Empoleon and sent out Floatzel and shouted, "**ICE BEAM**!" Floatzel appeared and shot an **Ice Beam** at Carnivine, scoring a direct hit and freezing the Grass type. John got pissed even more and said, "Hey, what happened to this being a one-v-one Pokémon battle?" That was when Kenny said, "I meant one Pokémon out on the field." John growled and shouted, "THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!" That was when Dawn said, "Kenny you cheater, why would you do that?" Kenny told her, "I won't rest until your mine Dawn, and if that means humiliating your boyfriend to where you dump him and get with me then I will do it!" Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt** on Floatzel!" Pikachu nodded his head, jumped off Ash's arm and shot **thunderbolts** at Floatzel as John ran to Carnivine and treated him.

"What the hell Ash, we're in the middle of a battle!" Shouted Kenny, but Ash shouted back by saying, "This was no longer a battle the moment you called out Floatzel. You think you're better for Dawn than John, but you're wrong. John was playing fair and you decided to cheat to win, you don't deserve those Pokémon." Kenny looked at Ash and said, "Fuck off Ash, I'm trying to show Dawn I'm a better choice of a…." but he got interrupted by Dawn punching him in the Jaw before walking over to Ash and John. Dawn then said to Kenny as he was getting up, "Your a bastard Kenny, a sick fucking bastard. John is my boyfriend, even if you won fair and square I would still choose John over you."

Kenny dusted himself off and said, "Fine, be with him bitch. There are more women out there anyway for me. Hey, John, have fun with the slut performer." John was going to punch Kenny for calling Dawn a bitch and a slut, but Dawn stopped him and said, "It's not worth it, let's just get Carnivine to the Pokémon center." John, still pissed off, said, "Okay." John then recalled Carnivine back to his Pokéball and the four of them walked to the Pokémon canter to get Carnivine looked at. Later, John, Dawn, Ash, and Gloria were walking up to Brock's Gym when Kenny's Empoleon appeared with his Pokéball. John asked Empoleon, "What are you doing here Empoleon?" and Empoleon said, "_**I wish to join your team. Kenny blamed me and Floatzel for losing the match when it was his ego and selfishness that cost him the battle. When I heard your name, I recognized it as the name of the human from the other world. I knew you care for those who fight alongside you, and I wish to be a part of that.**_" John smiled as he looked at Empoleon's Pokéball before he said, "You do realize that you're still technically Kenny's Pokémon, which means unless you destroy that Pokéball, I can't technically say that you're mine." But before anyone else could speak, Kenny and an Officer Jenny ran up to them and said, "There he is officer Jenny, he's the kidnapper of my girlfriend." John was confused before he said, "What? I didn't kidnap anyone!" Kenny then said, "Liar, you hypnotized my girlfriend Dawn into dumping me and following you and your two friends."

As Officer Jenny was about to put the cuffs on John, Dawn said, "Officer Jenny wait!" When the officer Jenny looked at Dawn, Dawn said, "Look into my eyes, my eyes are normal, I'm not hypnotized. Kenny's pissed because I chose John over him and is trying to get me with him, this Empoleon is Kenny's as well and he wants to join John's team." Officer Jenny looked at Empoleon, who nodded his head. That was all Officer Jenny needed, and she said, "My apologies sir." Officer Jenny then looked at Kenny and said, "If you file a false claim again, you'll be arrested for falsifying crimes, and I'll let my sisters and cousins know to be careful with you." Kenny growled as Officer Jenny walked away.

"You'll all regret this, and Empoleon, I no longer consider you one of my Pokémon." said Kenny before walking away himself. John then looked at Empoleon and said, "So I guess that means you're officially mine now, want to keep your Pokéball or destroy it so I can recatch you?" Empoleon simply handed John his Pokéball, meaning that he would remain in it. Just then, Brock came out and said, "Morning everyone." Ash looked at Brock and said, "Morning Brock, I'm excited to watch this battle." Then John said, "I'm excited to win. Mind if I use my newest addition?" Pointing at Empoleon. Then Brock said, "Isn't that Kenny's Empoleon?" and John explained everything to him that happened not that long ago. Brock looked at Dawn and said, "Dawn you have some crazy friends." Dawn sighed and said, "I know, but now Kenny is an EX-friend."

"I see, anyway John, ready for the battle today?" Brock said. John nodded his head and said, "Yup, and can I make a request, that I battle Steelix. Choose whatever Pokémon you want, but I just want to battle Steelix last." Brock nodded his head and said, "Okay, let's get the Battle under way, can't wait to see how you handle your first Gym Battle." John smiled as he and the others followed Brock into the Pewter City Gym for John's gym battle. Meanwhile, the guy from chapter 2, remember him? Well, he's gathering his forces together to attack a stronghold when a soldier approached him and said, "Sir, we just received word from one of our newest has reported a sighting… of him." The man looked at the soldier and said, "Are you positive?" the Soldier nodded his head and said, "Yes sir, he lost his Empoleon to him too." The man then said, "Then the legend if coming to fullision, the boy will be our downfall, or our greatest weapon. We need to find the Vault with the map to the Doorway to the other world and use him to open it, then our conquest of other worlds will begin." The soldier nodded his head and walked off. Back in Pewter City, John and Brock faced each other as Brock's little brother Forrest was the Referee and he said, "The Gym battle between Brock the Gym and John the Challenger will now begin. Each side will use 3 Pokémon each. Substitutions are allowed. The battle will end when all of either side's Pokémon are unable to continue. Trainers, send out your Pokémon."

"Marshtomp, I CHOOSE YOU!" and soon Marshtomp came out and shouted, "Marshtomp!" Afterwards, Gloria took out her Pokédex and scanned Marshtomp. Her Pokédex told her, "Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon, and the evolved form of Mudkip. A water and Ground type, Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. This Pokémon's hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to walk on just its hind legs. This Marshtomp is a Male and knows **Brick Break**, **Ice Beam**, **Hydro Pump**, and **Bulldoze**." John looked at Turtwig and said, "Your up buddy." Turtwig nodded his head and jumped onto the field. Forrest then said, "The Challenger has the first move, battle BEGIN!"

"Turtwig, use **Razor Leaf**!" Shouted John. Turtwig obeyed and used **Razor Leaf** on Marshtomp, but Brock said, "Dodge it and use **Ice Beam**!" Marshtomp did that and shot **Ice Beam** at Turtwig, but John said, "Dodge and use **Razor Leaf** again!" Turtwig obeyed and got a successful dodge and managed to hit Marshtomp, sending the Mud Fish Pokémon sliding backwards. Brock then said, "**Brick Break**!" as John said, "**Razor Leaf**!" Marshtomp tried to get a **Brick Break** in, but the **Razor Leaf** from Turtwig blocked the attack. Soon there was an explosion, when the smoke cleared, Marshtomp was on his back and swirls in his eyes. Forrest then said, "Marshtomp is unable to continue, Turtwig's the winner." Brock recalled Marshtomp and said, "Good Job Buddy, take a nice rest." Brock then looked at John and said, "I gotta say John, I've never seen a turtwig this strong since Ash got his Turtwig." John rubbed the back of his head and said, "Thanks Brock, I'll take that as a Compliment."

"But this next Pokémon won't be so easy, Forretress, Let's go!" said Brock as he threw another Pokéball, and soon Brock's next Pokémon came out. Gloria scanned Forretress with her Pokédex and it said, "Forretress, the Bagworm Pokémon and the evolved form of Pineco. A Bug and Steel Type. Forretress conceals itself inside its hardened steel shell. The shell is opened when the Pokémon is catching prey, but it does so at such a quick pace that the shell's inside cannot be seen. This Forretress is a female and knows **Rapid Spin**, **Explosion**, **Tackle**, and **Gyro Ball**." John looked at Turtwig and said, "Turtwig, come back, I want someone else to come out and battle." Turtwig nodded his head and returned to John. John then pulled out another Pokéball of his own and said, "Persian, I choose you!" and the Classy Cat Pokémon appeared on all fours. Gloria then scanned Persian with her Pokédex and it said, "Pokédex and it said, "Pokédex and it said, "Persian, Kanto Form, the Classy Cat Pokémon. A normal type, Getting this prideful Pokémon to warm up to you takes a lot of effort, and it will claw at you the moment it gets annoyed. This Persian is a male and knows **Power Gem**, **Hyper Beam**, **Fury Swipes**, and **Shadow Claw**."

"Ah Persian, I figured that's who you would pick next, you ready for this fight Forretress?" said Brock. Forretress nodded his head as John said, "You ready for your first official Gym Battle Persian?" Persian nodded his head and said, "Let's get that badge." Brock called the first move of the second round and said, "Forretress, **Gyro Ball**!" Gloria looked at Ash and said, "What's **Gyro Ball**?" Ash told her, "The user tackles the target with a high-speed spin. The slower the user compared to the target, the greater the move's power. you never hear of it?" and Gloria shook her head as she heard John shout, "Dodge then use **Power Gem** into **Shadow Claw**!" Persian obeyed and dodged the **Gyro Ball**. After which, The jewel on Persian's forehead glowed red and it fired a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the jewel at Forretress. Then one of Persian's paws was surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then took the form of a claw and Persian slashed Forretress with it. Both Moves combined and struck Forretress and sent it backward. Brock then said, "Forretress, **Tackle**!"

As Forretress got closer, John shouted, "Persian, when I say now, Jump up." Persian nodded his head and right as Forretress was about strike, John shouted, "NOW!" Persian followed the command and jumped up, causing Forretress to stop right under Persian and John shouted, "HYPER BEAM!" Persian obeyed, opened its mouth, and an orange ball appeared in front of it. He then fired an orange beam from the ball at Forretress, scoring a direct hit. After Persian landed on his paws, the smoke cleared and Forretress was down for the count too. Forrest then said, "Forretress is unable to continue, Persian is the winner." In the stands, Ash was speechless, as Dawn said, "Incredible, John has two wins already, but Brock's ever been this easy to beat."

With John, he overheard Dawn say that and said in his head, '_She's right, Brock's never been this easy to beat. Ash had to face him twice before. He should have been harder to beat, unless…_' John then saw Brock recall Forretress and said, "You did good Buddy." John then recalled Persian and said to Brock, "Are you even trying Brock? You could have taken Persian down with an **Explosion**, but you never called it, why?" Brock looked at John and said as he pulled a Pokéball from his belt , "I'm trying, but I also want to save the best battle for now, Steelix, LET'S GO!" and the Iron Snake Pokémon appeared. Gloria scanned Steelix and her Pokédex said, "Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. A Steel and Ground type. Heat from deep underground strengthens its hide, and the pressure gives its body a toughness harder than metal. This Steelix is a male and knows **Bind**, **Dig**, **Gyro Ball**, and **Stone Edge**."

John then recalled Persian and sent out his newest addition and said, "Ready Empoleon, I know you're used to Contests, but let's see how you handle Gym battles." Empoleon nodded his head and said, "_**Ready to take him down John.**_" Then Brock said, "In that case, how about we amp it up a notch, they don't call me Brock the Rock for nothing." Soon Brock threw his vest and shirt off to reveal a 8-pack, which made Nurse Joy faint. John saw what Brock was wearing and he said, "A mega Stone…" Brock then tore the Mega Stone off and said, "Steelix, Mega Evolve!" After glowing blue and getting surrounded in a Crystal like Ball, Steelix was bigger than he was, and it scared Empoleon a little bit.

"Focus Empoleon, Steelix is still weak to Water type attacks. Let's focus on those." said John, and got a head nod from Empoleon as they got ready to battle. Brock called the first move and he said, "Steelix, use **Dig**!" Steelix Obeyed and dug down. John looked around and said, "Empoleon, on my command, Jump right!" Empoleon nodded his head and got ready to Jump. Soon the ground underneath Empoleon cracked, making John shout, "NOW!" and Empoleon jumped to the right as Steelix popped up, leaving it opened for John to shout, "**Hydro Cannon**!" Empoleon opened its beak and a blue flash of light appeared in front of it. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appeared in front of Empoleon's beak where the flash was and Empoleon fired it at Steelix, scoring a direct hit. John then said, "Keep it up with the **Hydro Cannon**, don't let up!"

"Steelix, use **Stone Edge**!" shouted Brock. Steelix obeyed as he slammed into the ground, causing multiple jagged light blue spiked stones to come out of the ground. They then turn to gray before exploding and hitting Empoleon. John called out to Empoleon and asked, "Empoleon! You okay buddy?!" Soon Empoleon stood up and nodded his head before his left flipper glowed a bluish white and punched Steelix with it. John smiled and said, "You learned **Brick Break**!" Empoleon smiled as John said, "Use **Hydro Cannon **to get in close, then use **Brick Break**!" Empoleon obeyed and used **Hydro Cannon **against Steelix and got in close to use **Brick break**, both moves hit and **Brick Break **was the final move needed to end the battle as Steelix reverted back to his normal form and laid on the ground knocked out.

"Steelix is unable to continue, Empoleon is the winner, which means the victory goes to John of…" Forrest said before he paused and asked John, "Where ARE you from?" John looked at him and said, "Pallet Town, that's my hometown." Forrest nodded his head and finished, "the victory goes to John of Pallet Town." John Cheered as he ran over to Empoleon and he said, "Way to go Empoleon!" Empoleon also cheered as Brock recalled Steelix and said, "that was a good battle Steelix, take a nice rest." Brock then walked over to John and Empoleon as he put his shirt and Vest back on. Brock then said, "That was a good Battle John. I also may have been holding back a little to see how you fought." John smiled and said, "I thought so." Brock nodded his head as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out of it. Brock then handed it to john and said, "Since I accepted the battle, that made me the Gym leader, which means you've earned this, the boulder badge."

John smiled and after calling back out Persian and Turtwig, he shouted, "oh yeah! WE GOT THE BOULDER BADGE!" and Turtwig, Persian, and Empoleon cheered as well. Ash cheered from the stands as Dawn smiled. Brock then said, "So what was the specific reason you wanted to battle my Steelix last?" John replied, "I think your Steelix is the Guardian Pokémon for the Pewter City Vault that has connections with me, and I wanted to see if I was right." Brock called Steelix back out and after healing it, John asked about the Vault. Steelix nodded his head and said, "_**Yes, I know of the Vault for which you speak Human of the other world. It is outside the Gym in the back, follow me**_." Steelix then led John, Ash, Dawn, Gloria, and Brock to the backyard up to a tree. As John and Dawn got closer, their Pendants of Communication began to glow as did their right hands. After exchanging a look, John and Dawn placed their right hands on the tree, which made it glow brightly. Afterwhich, the Tree and a small area around it slid to the side to show a staircase going down.

After leading Ash, Dawn, Gloria, and Brock down the stairs, John led them into a bigger room where there were three Ancient Pokéballs and another Pendant of Communication. John looked at Ash and said, "I'm guessing that the middle one is for you Ash." Ash nodded his head and as he, John and Dawn walked up to the Pokéballs as they and the Pendant floated. First the Pendant spoke and it said, "Ash Ketchumof Twinleaf town, this Pendant of Communication and the Pokémon inside this ancient Pokéball are for you to help the Human from the other world on his quest to say both his world and ours, do you accept this burden." Ash didn't even need to look at John before he said, "I accept this Burden, to save the worlds, and to help the man I now call my brother." Then the Pendant floated towards Ash and placed itself around his neck. Ash, Dawn, and John then placed their hands on the Pokéballs in front of them and picked them up. After leaving the Vault, the tree slid back into place.

Ash, John, and Dawn then threw the Ancient Pokéballs and out came a Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, but they looked different than the Entei, Raikou, and Suicune they've seen. The Entei approached Ash and bowed his head before he said, "_**Greetings Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, we are Entei, Raikou, and Suicune of the Truven Region and we offer our services to you, to Dawn Berlitz, and the human of the other world.**_" Ash was speechless, but John said, "Heard Entei talk in perfect english?" Ash nodded his head. John then asked Entei, "What are your types?" The Raikou walked forward and told him, "**We are like our Johto cousins, but Entei is also a Dark Type, Suicune is part Fighting type, and I'm part Psychic Type. Our Movesets are for Entei; **_**Flamethrower**_**, **_**Bite**_**, **_**Dark Pulse**_**, and **_**Night Slash**_**. Suicune knows **_**Double Kick**_**, **_**Close Combat**_**, **_**Hydro Cannon**_**, and **_**Ice Beam**_**. I know **_**Thunderbolt**_**, **_**Zen Headbutt**_**, **_**Psybeam**_**, and **_**Electro Ball**_**.**" John smiled and said, "Impressive Move sets you three. But since you guys are regional Variants of Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, we won't call you out unless it's an emergency, okay?" Entei, Raikou, and Suicune all nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Soon they recalled their new Pokémon to their Pokéballs and after saying goodbye to Brock, got started on the way to Cerulean City so John can battle Misty.


	6. Mt Moon and Cerulean City Gym Battle

_"__**Pokémon talk**__"_

"Normal speech"

_'thoughts/Telepathy'_

"**Pokémon** **moves**"

"_**Pokémon**_ _**moves said by Pokémon**_"

"_Story titles/Series titles/episode titles_"

* * *

Where we last left off the four heroes, they just left Pewter City and began heading down Route 3 towards Cerulean City. But they stopped for some mid morning practice battling. It was Ash's Pikachu and Swellow against John's Turtwig and Pidgey. John had Turtwig use **Razor Leaf** on Swellow and had Pidgey use **Tackle** into **Sand Attack** on Pikachu. But Ash Said, "Swellow, use **Aerial Ace** on Turtwig and Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt** on Pidgey!" John then shouted, Dodge them!" Turtwig and Pidgey were able to dodge and still hit their Targets. Gloria and Dawn watched them battle as Gloria said, "I find amazing and how Ash is helping John out with making his Pokémon stronger. He's such a kind person." Dawn nodded her head and said, "Yeah, Ash has that effect on people and Pokémon."

Dawn and Gloria then saw Pidgey use a **Gust **Attack on Pikachu. John cheered as Pidgey learned a new move. Ash then said, "Alright Pidgey, way to go." Pidgey landed on John's shoulder and said, "_**Thank you Ash, I try.**_" John chuckled before he said, "You both were awesome, you and Turtwig." Pidgey nodded his head and said, "_**I know, I wasn't taking all the credit for myself. Both Turtwig and I did equally good, I just happened to learn a new move.**_" Turtwig looked at the ground as John knelt and said, "Relax buddy, you'll get experience. We just have to train harder." Turtwig smiled and energetically jumped up and down as John laughed and said, "Okay Turtwig, calm down or you'll wear yourself out before our gym Battle with Misty." Turtwig nodded his head as Dawn said, "Okay boys, lunch time." John smiled as he and Ash walked over to the two girls. After which, everyone called out all their Pokémon and allowed them to eat as well. John then looked at Truven Raikou and said, "So Raikou, you said to us that you're from the Truven Region?"

"_**Yes, the Truven Region is a far away Region, further than the Galar Region. The Pokémon there live in harmony with Humans. There are Pokémon there from the other Regions in the Truven region. It also has Other Regional Variants. For Example, there are Kanto Pikachu, and Truven Pikachu, an Electric and Steel type. There's also Diglett and Dugtrio that are Fire and Ground types**_." replied Truven Raikou. John, Ash, and Dawn were speechless, there were more regional Variants of existing Pokémon. Dawn then asked Suicune, "Are there other variants of Legendary Pokémon?" But Suicune said, "_**Unlikely, Arceus tried to make sure that there were not many Legendary Variants, so he focused more on regular Pokémon Variants.**_"

"I see, okay. I was just asking." said Dawn. John then said, "Arceus seems to like being a troll in some ways." Everyone chuckled at that comment. John then said, "Wait, aren't we near Mount. Moon?" Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, we're near the base of Mount Moon." John smiled and said, "Turtwig, Pidgey, let's go!" they then took off towards Mount. Moon. As Ash, Dawn, and Gloria, their Pokémon, and Eevee ran after them after packing up the food and equipment. Back with John, Turtwig, and Pidgey, Turtwig asked John, "_**Where are we going John**_?" and John said, "If we're near the base of Mount Moon, then there are Clefairy and Clefable here that can be caught, I always wanted a Clefable. Now's my chance to own one." Turtwig nodded his head as the three stopped and looked up.

Soon Ash, Gloria, and Dawn caught up to them and Ash said, "Damn it John, could you at least wait…." Ash stopped as he said John, Turtwig, and Pidgey looking up. Ash then got tapped on the shoulder by Gloria and he saw her looking up as she pointed up as well. When Ash looked up, he saw what they were staring at. On the side of Mount Moon was a hole, a man made Hole. John saw that it was a Bore hole. John had a theory about why it was there, but he ran into the nearby cave to see if it was true, with Turtwig, Pidgey, Ash, Gloria, and Dawn following him. Soon John came into a big room and was shocked to see what he saw. When Turtwig, Pidgey, Ash, Gloria, and Dawn caught up to John, they saw what he saw.

The room was covered in scorch Marks, the floor was littered with knocked out Clefairy and Clefable, and in the middle of the room was a raised platform with nothing on it. John walked up to the raised part and said, "Someone took the giant Moon stone that was here." Soon a voice said, "_**W…. who are you?**_" John, Turtwig, Pidgey, Ash, Gloria, and Dawn looked at where the voice came from, they saw a Clefable leaning against part of the wall. John took out a spare Super Potion and sprayed areas on Clefable to help it heal. John then asked the Clefable what happened, Clefable told him, "_**It all happened so fast, a bunch of humans wearing red clothes and a white H on the front of the shirt, they came in through the hole in the wall, used Poison type and Steel Type Pokémon to take us out, then hauled the Moon Stone away.**_" John clenched his fist before he said, "Did you see which way they took it?

After Clefable pointed down a tunnel deeper into Mt. Moon, John looked at Ash, Gloria, and Dawn and said to them, "Stay here and heal the Clefairy and Clefable, I'm going to get that moon stone back." Ash and Gloria nodded their heads, but Dawn said, "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." John smiled and said, "Okay then, let's get that moon Stone back." Dawn nodded her head and she, John, Turtwig, Pidgey, and Piplup ran down the Tunnel the Clefable told them. Along the way, John said, "Turtwig, to make sure we get back the right way, use **Razor Leaf **on the sides of the tunnel we went down." Turtwig nodded his head and soon they got to a crossroad where the tunnel split into two different paths. Before anyone could say anything, a Zubat flew towards John and said, "_**Human of the other world, I would like to join you on your quest**_." John smiled and said, "Well, right now we need to find a bunch of people and vehicles, do you know **Supersonic**?" Zubat nodded his head. John smiled and said, "Good, now Zubat, use **Supersonic**, if you can so kindly do." Zubat nodded his head and used the Move, after a while, Zubat said, "_**Left tunnel**_." Zubat then led John, Dawn, Turtwig, Pidgey, and Piplup down the left Tunnel.

Meanwhile, with Ash and Gloria, they were treating the injured Clefairy and Clefable as the first Clefable walked up to Gloria and said, "_**Is she going to be alright?**_" Gloria was confused until Ash said, "She'll be fine Clefable, trust me." Clefable nodded her head and walked to check on some other Clefable. Gloria looked at Ash and said, "I sometimes wish I had one of them for myself." Ash chuckled before he said, "Maybe you will get one eventually. I just hope my bro and Dawn are okay." Gloria looked at Ash and said, "So John's your brother." Ash looked at her and said, "In a way. We share the same dad, but different moms. After John found out the truth, he disowned his last name and asked to take Ketchum as his last name. My mom said yes and you know the rest. Didn't we tell you when we first explained it to you?"

"You did, but I strangely forgot." said Gloria. Ash chuckled as he and Gloria went back to caring for the injured Clefairy and Clefable. Back with John and Dawn, Zubat was able to lead them to the group of people that took the moon stone. They were in a big Room. John looked around a corner and saw the Moon Stone on a flatbed trailer next to a drill and people dressed exactly how the Clefable described them. Dawn looked and asked John, "How are we going to get the Moon stone back?" John smiled and said, "I have an Idea." Later, two grunts were walking by where John and Dawn were before getting wrapped by two vines and pulled into a side tunnel. A few minutes later, John and Dawn emerged from the cave, disguised as the two grunts. Slowly, they made their way to the flatbed trailer and made sure the moon stone was secured in place.

John then told Dawn to get in the passenger seat as he got in the driver seat. Afterwards, Dawn said, "They seriously left the keys in the ignition?" John chuckled as he turned it on and began to turn around, getting the attention of several grunts. One Grunt said, "Hey, what are you two doing?!" John then made a beeline to the cave they came from and stopped so their Pokémon, Empoleon, Truven Raikou, the wild Zubat, Dawn's Quilava, Turtwig, and Piplup, could hop on and provide cover by destroying the cave's ceiling by using **Flash Cannon**, **Electro Ball**, **Supersonic**, **Swift**, **Razor Leaf**, and **Bubble Beam **respectively and caused a Cave in. John cheered as he said, "Now that's what I call a Heist." Dawn chuckled as John maneuvered the cave to get back to where the Giant Moon Stone was originally.

After a short while, John and Dawn returned the Moon stone to the Clefairy and Clefable. Back in their regular Attire and their Pokémon recalled back to their Pokéballs, except for Turtwig, Zubat, and Piplup, the first Clefable walked up to John and handed him a pouch. The Clefable then said, "_**This pouch has some Fragments of the Moon Stone, and we decided to give them to you.**_" John was speechless until he asked the Clefable if she was sure, and the Clefable said, "_**We are sure, please take it.**_" John smiled before he said, "It's a generous Offer, but I feel that the moon stones would serve you all better, I will take one Moon stone, if you don't mind." Clefable smiled before she said, "_**Of course, and you will always be remembered here, human of the other world.**_" After John took one Moon Stone, he asked Clefable what would happen to the giant Moon Stone, and Clefable told him, "_**We will move it to a different location in Mt. Moon, so that no one can ever use it for evil.**_" John nodded his head before leading everyone out of Mt. Moon and back on the road to Cerulean City.

Back on Route 4, John asked Zubat if he was ready to be caught. After getting a head nod, John threw a Pokéball at Zubat and he was pulled into it. After three shakes and a Ding, John cheered before he said, "I just caught a ZUBAT!" and Turtwig cheered. John then called Zubat back out and scanned him with his Pokédex. John's Pokédex said, "Zubat, the Bat Pokémon. A Poison and Flying type, Zubat Emits ultrasonic cries while it flies. They act as a sonar used to check for objects in its way. This Zubat is a male and knows **Absorb**, **Supersonic**, **Bite**, and **Pursuit**." John smiled and said, "Zubat, you are a tough Pokémon. Can't wait to use you in battles." Zubat flew around before landing next to Eevee, who happened to jump onto John's Shoulder as his Pokédex read Zubat's Entry.

Eevee then said, "_**Wow John, it seems that you make friends with any Pokémon that crosses paths with you**_." John smiled and said, "Yeah, I noticed that. I guess it's a gift Arceus gave me. Now, let's get going to Cerulean City." Everyone cheered as they resumed their Journey to Cerulean City so John could battle Misty. Along the way, Ash asked John, "So who were the guys that took the Moon stone?" John shrugged his shoulders before he said, " Don't know. I didn't ask while Dawn and I were getting the Moonstone back." John then went into sarcastic mode when he said, "Uh excuse me Mr. evil Grunt, will my girlfriend and I steal the giant Moon Stone, do you mind telling me who you work for?"

"Haha, damn John, that was actually funny." said Gloria. Dawn glared at Gloria, but John placed his arm around Dawn's shoulder and said, "Relax Dawn, you know you're the only girl for me." John then kissed Dawn on her cheek before she said, "Dang it John, you're making it impossible to not love you." John chuckled before the two lovebirds shared a kiss before Ash said, "Okay, get a room you two love birds." Soon everyone was laughing as they continued down Route 4. Soon enough, they got to the hill overlooking Cerulean City. John smiled and said, "Cerulean City, hard to believe I'm actually here." Ash smiled and said, "I bet you are, because this is where your next Gym Badge awaits." John looked at Ash and said, "Yeah, let's get to the Pokémon Center first so we can let mom know we're here." Ash nodded his head and the four walked into Cerulean City.

Arriving at the Pokémon Center, everyone got their Pokémon checked while John and Ash made a call to Delia to let her know they were in Cerulean City. Delia then said, "Thank you for letting me know boys, you know I worry whenever you're on a journey. on a journey." Ash nodded his head and said, "Don't worry Mom, we'll make sure to call you at every Pokémon Center, love you mom." Delia then said that she loved them both before ending the Call. John and Ash were then joined by Dawn and Gloria when Dawn asked John, "So where is Cerulean City's Vault John. I make it sound like we're pulling off a heist." John chuckled before pulling out the map and placing it on the nearby Table.

The Vault in Pewter City had a checkmark next to it, John then looked at Cerulean City and said, "Looks like the Vault is near the Edge of Town going towards Route 5, and looks like the Guardian Pokémon is a… Pidgeot." Ash smiled as he thought of his own Pidgeot. Soon a voice is heard saying, "Ash!" The four looked at the door to the Pokémon Center and saw a Girl with Orange Hair with some of it in a ponytail. The girl wore a yellow crop top and jean shorts held up with red suspenders. She also wore red, yellow and white sneakers with it, and was carrying a red drawstring backpack. The girl was also holding an Azurill. John and Ash recognized as Ash said, "Misty!"

The girl then walked over to the group and said, "I didn't expect you to be in Cerulean City again, what brings you here?" Ash told her the whole story about their mission. Misty sat down and said, "Wow, so your dad was a cheating dick." Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, and like I said before. When John found out, not only was I pissed, but so was he." Misty looked at John and said, "So that was when you disowned your family and asked to be called John Ketchum?" John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, and since you're here Misty, I challenge you to a battle, what do you say? Since I'm collecting the Badges as we complete our mission." Misty smiled and said, "I accept your challenge, to the Gym."

In the Gym, Misty said, "How about a three-on-three Battle?" John smiled and said, "I'm fine with that." Misty then expanded one Pokéball and said, "Dewgong, I choose you!" and the Sea Lion Pokémon appeared, making its cry. Gloria then took out her Pokédex and scanned Dewgong. Her Pokédex then said, "Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Seel. A Water and Ice Type, Its entire body is a snowy white. Unharmed by even intense cold, it swims powerfully in icy waters. This Dewgong is a female and knows **Aqua Jet**, **Waterfall**, **Iron Tail** and **Ice Shard**." John then took out his own Pokéball and said, "In that case, Carnivine, let's go!" and the Bug Catcher Pokémon appeared before turning around and biting John's head, shocking everyone.

"Hey carnivine, I appreciate the affection buddy, but we have a battle to win." said John as he laughed. Carnivine then let John go so John and Carnivine can battle. Dawn wore her Cheerleader outfit and said, "Go John go!" Misty made the first move and she said, "Dewgong, use **Ice Shard**!" Dewgong obeyed and formed light blue orbs of energy around her body and they spun around it in a circle. The light blue orbs then glowed a bright white, and when the glow faded, the orbs turned into multiple shards of ice that were fired at Carnivine, but John said, "Use **Bullet Seed **to Counteract the **Ice Shard**, then use **Vine Whip**!" Carnivine obeyed and fired multiple glowing yellow seeds from its mouth at a high velocity at the incoming **Ice Shard**. Both moves met in the middle, creating a big smoke cloud. Suddenly, two dark green vines came out from Carnivine's side of the smoke and struck Dewgong, sending her backward.

Misty then said, "Dewgong, move and use **Iron Tail**!" Dewgong rushed through the smoke and tried to strike Carnivine. When the smoke cleared, Carnivine was gone, which surprised Misty. John then said, "**Bullet Seed**!" Soon more glowing yellow seeds struck Dewgong from above. Misty looked up and saw that Carnivine was hanging from the Ceiling. Misty then said, "Dewgong, Use **Ice Shard** on the Ceiling!" Dewgong obeyed and fired **Ice Shard** at the Ceiling. John then said, "Use **Vine Whip** to get out of there then use **Bite**!" Carnivine obeyed and used **Vine Whip**. Carnivine then swung in and bit Dewgong. Misty then said, "Use **Ice Shard** close Range!" Dewgong nodded her head and fired Ice Shard at close range, not only doing major damage to Carnivine, but also to itself. John then recalled Carnivine and sent out Persian. John then said, "**Power Gem**!" Persian obeyed and used **Power Gem**, hitting Dewgong and knocking it out. Misty recalled Dewgong and said, "You deserve a good rest. I gotta say kid, never thought you had a Persian and Carnivine on you already."

Persain and John looked at each other before Persain said, "You'd be surprised on what he has orange-hair twerpette." Misty then gasped at the fact Persian was talking, she only knew one Pokémon who could talk and she said, "Meowth?!" Persian nodded his head and said, "Yup, it's me. But John here caught me and now I'm helping him save the world." Misty smiled as she pulled another Pokéball and shouted, "Starmie, Let's go!" and the Mysterious Pokémon appeared ready to battle. Gloria then scanned Starmie with her Pokédex and it said, "Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon, and the evolved form of Staryu. A water and Psychic type. This Pokémon has an organ known as its core. The organ glows in seven colors when Starmie is unleashing its potent psychic powers. This Starmie knows **Tackle**, **Water Pulse**, **Thunderbolt**, and **Psychic**.

John looked at Persian and asked, "Wanna continue?" and Persian nodded his head. John smiled and said, "Alright, use **Shadow Claw** into **Power Gem**!" Persian obeyed and used the super effective Ghost-type attack, followed by the normal damage Rock type attack, and those attacks sent Starmie into the water. Starmie came back out and Misty said, "Use **Psychic** and **Thunderbolt**!" Starmie obeyed and used **Psychic** to hold Persian in place and used **Thunderbolt **to deal a blow to Persian. John then said, "Persian, you okay?" and after getting a head nod, John shout, "Okay, use **Shadow Claw** again!" Persian obeyed and tried to use the move but static appeared around him. John realized that Persian was Paralyzed. Misty then said, "Starmie, use **Tackle**!" As Starmie charged Persian, John saw that Persian's Paw was up, so John said, "Persian when I saw now, Shadow Claw, straight down." Persian nodded his head and just as Starmie was about to strike, John shouted, "NOW!" And Persian worked through the Paralysis and struck Starmie down to the ground. When the dust settled, Starmie wasn't getting back up, and Misty recalled Starmie back to it's Pokéball.

"I can't believe that you already took down two of some of this Gym's Pokémon, but this last one won't go down so easily." said Misty as she took out another Pokéball. Misty then said, "Gyarados, help me win this fight!" and the Atrocious Pokémon appeared. For the third time, Gloria scanned Misty's Pokémon with her Pokédex and it said, "Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon, and the evolved form of Magikarp. Rumors exist of a town that made Gyarados angry. That town was burned to the ground in one night, leaving no trace. This Gyarados is a male and knows **Hydro Pump**, **Rain Dance**, **Hurricane**, and **Crunch**." Misty then said, "We're also taking it up a notch. Gyarados, let your inner beauty shine bright, Mega evolve now!" Soon Misty's Gyarados began to glow and change. When the light faded Gyaradoes was in it's mega evolved form.

"Okay then, since you sent out your Gyarados, I'll send out mine." said John as he pulled out another Pokéball of his own. John then shouted, "Gyarados, I need your assistance!" and John's own Gyarados appeared. Soon John's eyes and Gyarados's eyes glowed a bright blue as John said, "We're going to give it our all, no matter what!" Soon Gyarados changed shape to become mega Gyarados with a blue Aura. Ash was astonished, Dawn was gasped, Gloria was speechless, Misty and her Gyarados had their mouths hung open, while John and his Gyarados were surprised. John then said, "Okay then, Gyarados, use **Thunderbolt**!" John's Gyarados obeyed and shot a **thunderbolt** at Misty's Gyarados, just as it got over it's surprise and had no time to dodge and got hit by the super effective move. Misty then said, "Gyarados, use **Rain Dance** into **Hurricane**!" Misty's Gyarados nodded his head and used **Rain Dance** and then shot a **hurricane** at John's Gyarados.

When John's Gyarados was hit, John felt the pain. Dawn was worried for John now. But John said, "Gyarados, use **Iron Tail** into **Thunderbolt**!" John's Gyarados obeyed and managed to break through the **Hurricane** and Struck Misty's Gyarados with an **Iron Tail** and another **Thunderbolt**. Misty's Gyarados looked like it was running on fumes, so Misty said, "Use **Crunch **into a **Hurricane **and into **Hydro Pump**!" Misty's Gyarados obeyed and struck John's Gyarados with a **Crunch**, a **Hurricane **and a **Hydro Pump **in succession, all the while John looked like he was being hurt as well. John then said, "Gyarados, full power **Thunderbolt**, let's end this!" John's Gyarados obeyed and shot a fully Powered Thunderbolt at Misty's Gyarados and ended the battle there. Soon the rain cleared up and both Gyaradoses reverted back to their normal forms, and John fell on his ass. Dawn ran to John to check on him as Misty recalled her Gyarados.

Dawn asked John if he was okay and John said, "I'm fine Dawn, I didn't think that Gyarados had the Battle Bond Ability." Dawn looked at John and said, "Battle Bond Ability?" John then said, "Yeah, Ash's Greninja has that ability, and I thought it was just to Greninja only." Misty then began walking over to John and Dawn as she said, "That was impressive battling for a beginner trainer, how did you have such tough Pokémon?" Ash and Gloria joined Dawn, John, and Misty and Ash told her about John's destiny and how Pokémon were able to be friended by John very easily. Misty then said, "Wow, your father is an Ass." Then both Ash and John said, "Tell me about it." Soon everyone was laughing. After which, Misty handed John his Cascade Badge for beating the Cerulean City Gym. Misty then said, "Good luck on saving our worlds, I'll be cheering for you." John smiled and shook Misty's hand before he, Dawn, Ash, and Gloria began the journey to Vermillion City so John could face Sargent Surge.


End file.
